The Pranks
by iamantares
Summary: [percabeth - AU] "Comme presque toutes les semaines depuis leur première année au lycée, ils faisaient des blagues qui parfois, comme aujourd'hui, n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. [...] et il se retrouve seul face à la colère noir de sa meilleure ennemie." [percabeth - AU] disclaimer : Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je suis très heureuse de partager avec vous **mon travail** et **ma passion** pour l'écriture. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou voter !_

De plus sachez que **tous les droits sur les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan** , cependant **tous les droits sur l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent.** Et **tout plagiat sera puni** _(Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle)_.

De plus, cette fiction peut comprendre un langage choquant ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._ La publication sera d'environ un chapitre par semaine dans la mesure du possible !

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés._

Bonne lecture !

 _Cérès_

 **publié le 7 juin 2018**

* * *

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. La fiction ne se passe pas dans le monde des Sang-Mêlés.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sur le cul. Voilà comment elle se trouvait actuellement. Annabeth était sur le cul. Littéralement. Comme beaucoup d'autres dans le couloir principale du petit Lycée des Champs Élysées, Annabeth se trouvait assise sur ses fesses douloureuses, son sac quelques mètres plus loin, à grommeler des insultes envers le coupable de cette malencontreuse blague.

Car oui, c'était une blague.

Comme presque toutes les semaines depuis leur première année au lycée, un petit groupe de rigolos avait décidé de faire des blagues à leurs camarades. Des blagues qui parfois se passaient sans problèmes et mettaient tous les élèves et professeurs de bonnes humeurs, mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, l'effet était inverse et certains élèves comme Annabeth sentait la moutarde monter.

La blonde essaya de se relever mais retomba aussitôt, se retrouvant sur les genoux, les mains à même le sol, un sol recouvert entièrement par de l'huile. Tous le couloir était entièrement recouvert du corps gras, le rendant impraticable et entièrement glissant. Les cascades étaient pire qu'un jour de verglas. Léthé, car c'est comme ça qu'on appelait le couloir pour sa similitude avec le fleuve de l'enfer surnommé le fleuve de l'oubli puisque les élèves sortaient de cours et oubliant tout dans ce même couloir, avait pour habitude d'héberger les petites blagues de ce groupuscule à l'humour douteux mais là, ils étaient aller trop loin et Annabeth en avait ras la casquette. Elle prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis les ouvrit, laissant voir aux autres sont regard orageux plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« JACKSOOOOOONNNN ! »

* * *

Percy Jackson sortait tout juste du bus scolaire lorsqu'un vent froid de terreur lui remonta le corps le faisant frissonner sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause. Il s'avança vers le lycée avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, amusé d'avance de trouver ses camarades faire du patin à huile dans Léthé.

« On s'est surpassé hier soir, rigola Jason Grace en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je suis crevé mais ça vaux carrément le coup.

\- T'as prévenu Piper ? demanda Will en surgissant à leur côté.

\- Et manquer de la voir se vautrer ? Tu rigoles, ricana le plus grand des deux blonds. »

Percy rigola en entendant son meilleur ami se moquer de sa propre petite-copine mais ne s'y attarda pas, trop envieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le couloir. Les portes battantes du lycée s'ouvrirent sur eux, leur montrant un spectacle qui les fit s'arrêter net. Leurs sourires s'agrandirent devant les mines abattus et ridicules de leurs camarades de classes mais ils disparurent tout aussi rapidement.

« JACKSOOOOOONNNN ! »

Tétanisé. Jason et Will se figèrent avant de partir en courant, et Percy se retrouva seul face à la colère noire d'Annabeth Chase, sa meilleure ennemie comme aimait le dire Jason. Ennemie parce qu'ils s'étaient détesté dès leur première rencontre au collège essayant toujours de surpasser l'autre de manière plus ou moins moralement acceptable. Meilleure parce qu'elle était aussi sa meilleure partenaire de jeu lorsqu'elle se laissait aller et qu'elle était sa confidente comme il l'était pour elle malgré le premier point évoqué. Et sa… Parce qu'elle était SON ennemie, SA partenaire et SA confidente et que personne jamais ne prendrait sa place. Jamais. Jason disait qu'il en était amoureux, Percy préférait dire qu'il l'appréciait fortement à petite dose. Des doses qu'il devait quand même avoir tous les jours matin, midi et soir.

« Je vais te tuer ! hurla la blonde en essayant de s'approcher de lui sans tomber.

\- Oh mais je t'attends, sourit le garçon avec une insolence qui fit bouillir les veines de la jeune fille. Te regarder marcher sur toute cette huile est un vrai bonheur pour les yeux Chase.

\- Je vais te les arracher tes yeux et ça fera mon bonheur à moi ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu vas les garder dans un bocal comme le poisson que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire et qui est mort ?

\- Il n'est pas mort !

\- Quand ils nagent la tête en bas et qu'ils se mettent à faire la planche c'est pas un bon présage Beth.

\- Ne m'appelles pas Beth ! »

Annabeth arrivait lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à lui et lorsqu'elle glissa pour la dernière fois, elle se retrouva dans les bras du brun qui apprécia particulièrement d'être aussi proche de sa blonde préférée.

« Je savais que tu avais un faible pour moi, chuchota Percy.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? chuchota Annabeth à son tour en s'approchant du visage du brun.

\- Non ? continua Percy sur le même ton laissant son regard dérivé jusqu'aux lèvres de la blonde.

\- Te pousser. »

Percy détacha ses yeux des lèvres roses de la blonde en entendant ses mots et avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Annabeth lui faisait un croche-pied digne d'un ninja et le mettait à terre. L'huile sur le sol lui facilita la tâche, elle donna un grand coup dans le sac à dos de Percy qui glissa jusqu'au milieu de Léthé en poussant un cri qui ressemblait à un vague mélange de rage et d'amusement.

« BETH !

\- C'est Annabeth, Cervelles d'Algues ! La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de m'empêcher de suivre mes cours !

\- ME LAISSES PAS LÀ !

\- Regardes-moi bien Jackson ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- NE PARS PAS !

\- La porte se ferme sur ton désarrois Percy, je n'entends plus rien.

\- ANNABETH CHASE ! »

Mais la porte claqua lourdement derrière la blonde qui se retrouva face à face avec Monsieur Chiron, le directeur du lycée.

« Je suppose qu'il est à l'intérieur, soupira Chiron.

\- Mmh oui peut-être. »

Le directeur poussa un nouveau soupire. Ces élèves allaient le tuer.


	2. Chapter 2

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez bien prit des notes sur l'exposé parfait de Mademoiselle Chase puisqu'il y aura une interrogation dessus dans deux jours, annonça la professeure d'histoire en se levant de son siège. Annabeth, excellent travail comme d'habitude, sourit-elle, je te mets un A+.

\- Merci Madame, répondit la blonde en retournant à sa place.

\- Tu viens de pourrir ma soirée Puit de Sagesse, soupira son voisin de table.

\- Si tu avais écouté ce que je disais au lieu de ricaner avec Jason tu n'aurais même pas à réviser, siffla la blonde.

\- Files-moi ton diapo.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Dans mes rêves t'es souvent habillée en guerrière grecque et ça me fait peur alors je ne préfère pas. »

Annabeth se tourna vers Percy les yeux grands ouverts face à cette révélation.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus, commença-t-elle. Que tu rêves de moi ou que tu rêves de moi en guerrière…

\- Les deux sont perturbants, soupira Percy. Aller, tu m'as abandonné dans le couloir la semaine dernière.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Un soucis jeunes gens ? demanda la professeure en se tournant vers eux.

\- Non Madame, sourit Percy de son air le plus charmeur. »

Annabeth le regarda sourire et se flagella intérieurement pour le trouver irrésistible. Ce con avait ce truc qui mettait tout le monde d'accord : il était à tomber par terre. Il n'avait rien à faire, rien à dire, que tous étaient sous son charme. Et la jolie blonde malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien dire était elle aussi tombée dans ses filets.

« Annabeth me disait justement qu'elle allait m'aider à réviser ce soir pendant l'heure de permanence, continua le brun sans regarder sa voisine qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh c'est très gentil de votre part Miss Chase. Je suis sûr qu'avec votre aide Monsieur Jackson ne peut qu'avoir une excellente note. Je compte sur vous. »

Annabeth regarda son voisin la bouche ouverte et il du poser son doigt sous son menton pour lui refermer.

« Tu vas gober les mouches.

\- T'es vraiment …!

\- Adorable ? Sexy ? Parfait ? Fort ?

\- Un sale petit con ! J'avais un truc de prévu moi ce soir !

\- Et moi alors ? Quittes à gâcher ma soirée à réviser, autant la gâcher avec toi en t'empêchant de sortir. »

Annabeth fulminait. Elle fulminait tellement que Percy cru voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, et il sourit davantage.

* * *

Annabeth révisait son chapitre de mathématiques pendant que Percy finissait d'apprendre l'exposé de la blonde. Il bougeait sur sa chaise depuis une bonne demie-heure et la jeune fille était à deux doigts de le pousser pour qu'il dégage de sa vue.

« Sérieusement Jackson ! Arrêtes ! s'écria-t-elle à bout de nerf.

\- Je suis hyperactif, laisses-moi tranquille.

\- Tu sais très bien que je le suis aussi alors cet argument n'est pas valable.

\- J'ai finis, dit Percy en changeant de sujet. »

Percy pensa qu'elle allait se lever et partir après sa déclaration mais la blonde était déjà replongée dans son chapitre sur les droites vectorielles pour lui répondre. Mais le brun avait envie de l'embêter. Il avait envie de la voir s'énerver contre lui, son regard pétillant et sa respiration plus hachée. Il aimait la voir les joues rosies par les émotions et voir ce petit sourire dessiner ses lèvres. Parce qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment en colère contre lui, la plupart du temps elle attendait qu'il est le dos tourner pour rigoler à ses blagues débiles. Mais il savait, il l'avait vu plus d'une fois et il continuait tout ça uniquement pour revoir son regard luire d'amusement. Il était le seul à faire naitre ça chez elle. Il en était certain.

Sur sa chaise de bureau, au milieu de la bibliothèque vide du lycée, le brun commença à rouler autour de la blonde, s'agrippant à la table pour s'aider dans les tournants. Les premiers tours se firent sans embuches, puis Annabeth se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et commença à lui lancer des objets de sa trousse.

Un stylo bloqua les roues de sa chaise et Percy se rétama sur le sol sans aucune grâce, récoltant un éclat de rire d'Annabeth qui l'empêcha de se mettre en colère.

« Tu aurais du te voir ! dit-elle en continuant de rigoler.

\- Très drôle Beth mais en attendant je suis certain que tu n'arriverais pas à maitriser ce genre de chaise, dit Percy sur un ton de défit qui arrêta net le rire de la blonde.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu paris combien ?

\- Ton paquet de gâteau dans ton sac.

\- Et si je gagne j'ai quoi ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

\- Ton paquet de gâteau dans ton sac ?

\- Si je gagnes, reprit-elle sans faire attention à la réponse du garçon. Je veux que tu portes un bonnet de bain avec écrit "Annabeth est la meilleure du monde" dessus lors de la prochaine compétition.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas du tout équitable ! J'ai demandé des gâteaux !

\- Tu peux encore changé, mais réfléchis bien, sourit Annabeth certaine qu'il ne trouverait rien de mieux là maintenant. »

Percy réfléchit avec sérieux en fronçant les sourcils et se releva. Il avait trouvé.

« Si c'est moi qui gagne, tu porteras un t-shirt avec ma photo dessus pendant toute une journée.

\- Pari tenu, siffla la blonde en lui tendant la main. »

Percy tapa dedans et ils échangèrent un regard empli d'une lueur de défit. Ils attrapèrent leurs chaises et se retrouvèrent dans Léthé près pour une course des plus sanglante. Assis à califourchon sur leurs fauteuils à roulettes, ils attendirent que l'horloge mural au-dessus des portes battantes annonce dix-huit heures pile pour se lancer dans le couloir à toute vitesse.

Mais les chaises n'étaient pas des plus maniables ni des plus sûres. Ils se rentrèrent dedans à mi-parcours, Annabeth tomba sur Percy qui se prit le mur dans le dos, et leurs chaises continuèrent leurs routes sans eux, s'éclatant contre la vitrine des trophées qui explosa en millier de petits bouts de verres. Les deux adolescents restèrent immobiles sur le sol, ne remarquant même pas qu'ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre.

Percy ayant plus l'habitude qu'elle, lui prit la main et la releva d'un geste, attrapa leurs affaires de son autre bras et parti en courant sans demander son reste, la blonde derrière lui qui éclata de rire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue.

« Demain ils vont avoir un sacré surprise, rigola Percy sans quitter le visage enjoué de la jeune fille des yeux. »

Elle était si belle.


	3. Chapter 3

« Pssst. »

« Pssst. »

« PSSSST !

\- MONSIEUR VALDEZ ! LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE EST UN LIEU DE CALME ET DE SILENCE !

\- Pourquoi vous criez alors ? s'étonna ledit Valdez.

\- Léo. Il se tait Madame, soupira Piper.

\- Mais j'ai une question pour Annabeth.

\- Je ne t'écoutes pas, répondit la blonde sans quitter son exercice des yeux.

\- Laisses moi recopier ta dissertation de philo, s'il te plait t'as eu une super note !

\- On est pas dans la même classe Léo ! soupira Annabeth.

\- Raison de plus pour qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas une tricherie mais un élan de génie de ma part ! Oh aller Annabeth ! Et je te dis ce que Percy m'a dit sur toi tout à l'heure. »

Annabeth lâcha son stylo et se tourna vers le garçon d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il sursauta sur sa chaise. Un énorme silence prit place autour de la table d'amis qui regardaient tous Léo avec des yeux grands ouverts, Percy comprit.

« Non mais je rêve ! Je te dis pas des trucs pour que tu lui répètes !

\- T'as dit quoi ? demanda la blonde avec hargne.

\- Rien qui ne te regardes.

\- Si ça parle de moi ça me regarde Cervelle d'Algues !

\- Pas si tu n'es pas au courant, sourit le garçon. Alors laisses tomber Puit de Sagesse.

\- Ces surnoms sont d'un moche… soupira Rachel en continuant sa lecture.

\- On t'a rien demandé à toi ! dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de se fusiller du regard. »

Léo qui était resté immobile pendant cette interaction décida de refaire surface et d'attirer le regard d'Annabeth sur lui.

« Une petite dissertation contre cette info que tu veux tant à présent, sourit-il. Un marché est un marché.

\- Léo ! s'outra Percy.

\- Dégages Jackson, il s'agit de mon avenir là.

\- Il s'agit juste de ta moyenne en philo, reprit Jason amusé.

\- Ouais, peut-être mais c'est déjà pas mal. Annabeth ? Info ou pas info ? »

Annabeth regarda Percy et Léo tour à tour. Elle fixa Percy qui lui rendit son regard, se perdant dans les nuances de bleues et de verts de ses yeux. Elle du faire un effort surhumain pour détacher son regard du garçon et le porter sur le second qui lui tendait la main attendant son verdict.

« Marché conclu.

\- Mais je rêve… soupira Percy.

\- Ta dissertation d'abord.

\- Tiens. Évites de recopier mot pour mot tu te feras griller.

\- Tu me prends pour qui Chase ? J'ai l'air d'être un débutant ? »

Jason ricana en marmonnant un « non » qui lui fit récolter un coup dans le tibia de la part de Léo.

« Alors ? demanda la blonde curieuse.

\- Il a dit que t'étais minuscule. Et que tu n'atteignais pas la dernière ranger de livre des rayons de la bibliothèque, finit par dire Léo.

\- Pardon ? s'outra Annabeth. Je ne suis pas petite, je suis de taille moyenne. C'est toi qui est super grand !

\- Bah très bien, montres-moi que tu y arrives alors, sourit Percy en se levant. »

Annabeth se leva à son tour en claquant son stylo contre la table sur laquelle ils étaient tous installés et partit en direction du premier rayon de livres suivit de près par Percy. Elle regarda du haut de son mètre soixante-trois le meuble qui s'élevait bien sur deux mètres cinquante et prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas se démonter.

« Tu es trop petite Beth, c'est un fait, pas une tare, aller, viens tu vas te faire mal, soupira Percy tout de même amusé.

\- Tais-toi. »

La blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya d'atteindre la dernière rangée mais impossible. Elle s'approcha, s'accrocha au meuble, monta même sur le premier rebord. Percy sentait que ça allait dégénérer. Il le sentait au fond de lui et il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un pas vers elle, les mains tendu vers le petit corps d'Annabeth lorsqu'il la vit monter sur le rayon. Mais la blonde ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant et monta encore plus haut jusqu'à toucher la dernière rangée de livres avec un sourire victorieux. Un sourire qu'elle servit à Percy en se tournant vers lui et qui fit apparaitre un similaire sur le visage du garçon.

Ils le perdirent en même temps lorsque le rayon commença à bouger, se balançant en arrière et Annabeth eu juste le temps de sauter, atterrissant dans les bras musclé du jeune homme, avant que le rayon ne tombe. Mais il ne fit pas que tomber, il s'écrasa sur celui de derrière qui tomba lui-même sur l'autre derrière lui, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la moitié de la bibliothèque soit au sol.

Les élèves s'étaient tous levé, regardant le fatras puis les deux responsables dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce fut le hurlement de colère de la bibliothécaire qui fit redescendre les deux jeunes sur terre. Cette fois, Annabeth prit les devant, elle laissa ses affaires et celles de son partenaire de crime aux mains de leurs amis, lui attrapa la main et couru à travers les cadavres de livres jusqu'à sortir totalement du bâtiment.

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois devant le lycée, essoufflés. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un fou rire les prit soudainement, faisant monter à leurs yeux des larmes de rire.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Annabeth une fois leur fou rire terminé.

\- J'ai dix dollars dans ma poche.

\- Et ?

\- Je te paie le café Chase, reprit Percy en passant son bras sur son épaule pour l'emmener. Tu l'as bien mérité. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre quand soudain Annabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Tu parles de moi avec tes potes ? »

Percy se concentra très fort, mais il du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y était pas arriver. Son visage était rouge d'embarras.


	4. Chapter 4

« Tu vas me dire que vous êtes aller boire un café et qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout ? Pas de dispute ? Pas de blague ? Rien ? demanda Rachel en sirotant son smoothie.

\- Rien. On a été civilisé.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi on a été civilisé ?

\- Pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé ? Enfin, on sait tous que vous vous tournez autour depuis des années, ce n'est plus un secret.

\- Rachel !

\- Quoi ? Oses dire le contraire Annabeth. Sous tes regards colériques et tes hurlements, tu l'aimes bien Percy. »

Annabeth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna les yeux vers la dame de la cantine qui servait une portion de tarte non-identifiée à Piper. La brune grimaça mais remercia la vieille femme et vint s'assoir à côté de ses deux amies.

« C'est dégueux.

\- Apportes ta nourriture, fais comme moi, répondit Rachel.

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire Miss j'ai un cuisinier personnel. »

Rachel haussa des épaules et se reconcentra sur Annabeth qui grimaça à son tour, peu envieuse que la rouquine continu son interrogatoire.

« Aller. Avoues qu'il te plait.

\- De qui ? demanda Piper la bouche pleine.

\- Jackson. Il lui plait.

\- Évidemment. D'ailleurs c'est réciproque et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.

\- On se déteste.

\- Mais oui, dirent les deux filles en même temps. »

Annabeth n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Léo arrivait en courant vers elles, essoufflé et paniqué. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'assoir à côté d'elle comme il en avait l'habitude, il fixait Annabeth en reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

« Respires Léo, ricana Rachel.

\- Y'a un soucis, dit le garçon. »

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de fixer le jeune homme.

« Je sais pas trop comment le dire mais, ton casier Annabeth. Il a été tagué et c'est promis, c'est pas nous. »

Annabeth resta immobile un instant avant de se lever pour rejoindre son casier, Rachel, Piper et Léo sur ses talons. La blonde arriva tel une furie à l'endroit du crime et y trouva Jason en train de se disputer avec une fille de leur classe. Percy était un peu plus loin, un chiffon humide en main, il semblait revenir des toilettes des garçons et avait le visage fermé.

C'était assez inhabituel de les voir comme ça. Léo paniqué, Jason colérique, Percy sombre… Nico et Will arrivèrent rapidement eux aussi, le visage fermé eux aussi. Annabeth se demanda pourquoi ils ne sautaient pas au plafond à l'idée d'un nouveau petit plaisantin dans le lycée, un nouveau camarade de jeu qui semblait l'avoir prit comme cible. Elle était bien la cible préférée de Jackson alors…

Mais elle se figea. Son casier était tagué sur toute la longueur. « _SLUT_ » On l'insultait de pute. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était humiliée de la sorte, c'était bien la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait dans ce lycée. Annabeth resta figé par l'inscription, incapable de la quitter des yeux.

« Chase, fit la voix de Percy à ses côtés. On va l'enlever, retourne manger je m'en occupe.

\- T'as pas à faire ça Jackson, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est de ma faute. »

Annabeth leva les yeux vers ceux coupables de Percy. Elle allait lui demander pourquoi il disait ça lorsqu'elle entendit Jason hausser le ton sur la fille.

« T'es une psychopathe Calypso. C'est pas en insultant les potes de Percy que tu vas le faire tomber amoureux de toi. Dégages ! »

Calypso… La présidente du fan club officiel de Percy Jackson. Il était connu que la petite brune était folle amoureuse de Percy, allant jusqu'à mettre des lentilles de couleur bleu pour changer ses yeux, s'habillant toujours en bleu, et si elle avait pu elle se serait coloré la peau en bleu pour attirer son attention. Annabeth détourna les yeux vers l'inscription à moitié effacée par Percy, Nico se chargeant du reste avec Will alors que Rachel essayait de contenir Piper et ses instincts meurtriers. Percy posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et la poussa vers les portes du couloir pour l'emmener plus loin.

« Percy ! s'écria la voix de Calypso. Reviens ! »

Mais le garçon était trop occupé à maintenir son regard dans celui de sa blonde préférée, sa partenaire, son amie. Elle l'était dans ce genre de circonstance et elle avait besoin de lui.

Assis dehors sur un banc de pierre, Annabeth écoutait Percy déblatérer sur sa prochaine compétition de natation.

« Tu m'écoutes pas, soupira Percy.

\- Elles m'ont insultées parce que…

\- Parce qu'elles sont jalouses de toi.

\- On se déteste ! s'écria Annabeth. Je ne vois pas en quoi elles peuvent être jalouse. »

Percy soupira et se leva sous le regard perplexe d'Annabeth. Il lui tendit la main et après une courte hésitation, elle la prit se relevant à son tour et lui faisant face.

« J'ai une idée.

\- Tes idées sont toujours très moyennes Cervelle d'Algues.

\- Celle-là tu vas l'aimer, sourit le garçon. »

Il entraina Annabeth à sa suite et ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du coach. Percy vérifia que personne n'y était avant d'y entrer et d'en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec un pot de peinture utilisé d'habitude pour établir des limitations sur l'herbe du terrain de football.

« Jackson qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ça ?

\- Peindre évidemment.

\- Je ne veux pas me venger. Ça entrainera que des problèmes !

\- Qui te parles de te venger Chase ? sourit Percy. »

La blonde le suivit avec un air inquiet sur le visage. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi retentit, et ils attendirent que tous les élèves entre dans leurs salles de cours pour arriver dans le couloir principale, près des casiers.

« Jackson ! souffla Annabeth en le voyant ouvrir le pot de peinture. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais peindre ça se voit pas ?

\- Espèce de crétin ! C'est mon casier ça ! siffla la blonde en colère.

\- Je sais merci, j'ai passé trente minutes à le nettoyer.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu ne fasses pas ça ! »

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter il trempa son doigt dans la peinture et le posa sur la porte de fer du casier. Annabeth soupira, lasse et fatiguée mais regarda quand même le garçon faire par curiosité. Les lettres se formèrent et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce même sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'il faisait une connerie, lorsqu'il gagnait sa course, ou lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose pour elle, comme là.

 _"Annabeth est la meilleure du monde."_

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de mettre sur son bonnet si elle gagnait la course de chaise. Percy se releva et se tourna vers la blonde avec un sourire fière qui la fit rire.

« Alors ?

\- T'es un crétin. Nico va te tuer d'avoir bousillé son travail, sourit-elle.

\- Mais ça en valait la peine, dit-il heureux de la voir sourire. »

Percy s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'assure Chase qu'elles ont de quoi être jalouse, souffla-t-il en posa sa main sur sa joue. »

Annabeth ouvrit de grands yeux et le repoussa vivement.

« Jackson ! »

Percy éclata de rire et partie en courant pour sauver sa vie, regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir derrière lui une blonde colérique avec une trace de main en peinture blanche sur sa joue.

« JACKSON VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween. Comme tous les ans, Thalia Grace, la grande sœur de Jason, faisait une énorme fête pour Halloween. Le but de cette fête était simple : s'amuser, boire, faire chier son père. Voilà ce que voulait vraiment faire Thalia. C'est pourquoi la maison des Grace était actuellement envahit par la moitié de l'université de Thalia et la moitié du lycée de Jason. Il y avait des gens partout, bourrés, joyeux et surtout : déguisés. De l'abeille à Dracula en passant par la cheerleader zombie, tout y était.

Annabeth arriva dans son déguisement avec du retard. Elle avait eu une hésitation de dernière minute mais Piper avait été claire : pas de fuite. La blonde remarqua rapidement son petit groupe d'ami. Léo était déguisé en Calcifer, la petite flamme d'un dessin animé japonais, Jason était en pilote d'avion, Piper en nymphe, Nico en diable, Will en tournesol pour une raison obscure, Grover était en satyre, Rachel en Van Gogh, Thalia en… Sirius Black ?, et Clarisse, la meilleure amie de Thalia, était déguisée en Marie Tudor, alias Bloody Mary, alias Marie la Sanglante. Annabeth sourit en remarquant l'air passablement irrité de Clarisse qui pourtant prenait un malin plaisir à terroriser ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle. Elle finit par remarquer derrière les deux plus âgées, Percy qui rigolait avec Rachel. Il était à moitié nu. Il était déguisé en dieu grec, en Poséidon.

Annabeth rougit en laissant son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du torse de Percy. Elle se força à relever les yeux quand ledit torse arriva à sa hauteur et elle croisa le regard amusé d'un Percy déjà légèrement soûle.

« Tu apprécies la vue Beth ?

\- Tu étais obligé de faire comme ces filles dans les films hein ?

\- Hein ?

\- Halloween ou comment se déguiser en retirant la moitié de ses vêtements pour attirer l'attention.

\- Dit-elle alors qu'elle a une mini-jupe, rit Percy.

\- C'est une jupe en cuir de guerrier.

\- Guerrière, grecque qui plus est. Je t'ai inspirée ?

\- J'avoue avoir trouvé l'idée de te terroriser assez alléchante.

\- Je suis ton dieu ce soir Annabeth, tu ne peux pas me terroriser. »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel puis le bouscula pour rejoindre leurs amis. Percy suivit son mouvement, sirotant son verre sans quitter sa partenaire de jeu des yeux. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter de la soirée avec elle, il fallait juste qu'il arrive à la convaincre de s'amuser un peu.

« Alors les tocards, sourit Clarisse avec un vicieux qui fit frissonner les lycéens. Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore ensemble ces deux là ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt Percy et Annabeth qui ouvrirent la bouche comme des poissons.

\- Le déni, ricana Rachel.

\- La connerie, continua Piper.

\- La peur des colères d'Annabeth, finit Jason. »

Clarisse soupira et frappa Percy derrière la tête d'un coup de son éventail rouge sang.

« T'es naze. Je me casse, respirer le même air que vous me fait perdre des neurones à la seconde. Thalia ?

\- Je te suis. »

Les deux filles disparurent dans la foule sous le regard outré de Jason qui insulta sa sœur pendant plusieurs minutes après sa disparition.

La fête battait son plein. Annabeth et Piper dansaient au milieu de la piste de danse en regardant Rachel qui se trémoussait sur une table accompagnée d'un Léo bien imbibé d'alcool. Ils l'étaient tous. Annabeth se fit bousculer par un mouvement de foule mais on la rattrapa. Deux mains sur ses hanches lui firent tourner la tête et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Percy dont les yeux pétillaient d'un air joueur. Plus que d'habitude. Annabeth, dans l'euphorie de la fête, sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour continuer de danser avec lui. Il s'en étonna mais ne dit rien.

Annabeth avait chaud, il y avait trop de monde et l'air était irrespirable. Elle se détacha de Percy pour s'éloigner de la piste de danse, marchant comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à la porte arrière de la maison pour rejoindre le jardin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde aussi ici, mais moins et elle pu de nouveau respirer parfaitement. Percy arriva à sa suite et lui tendit un verre de Coca-Cola®.

« Promis je ne vais pas te drogué, rigola-t-il en voyant son air hésitant. »

Annabeth sourit et finit par prendre le verre, buvant le contenu sans se poser plus de question. La fraicheur de la boisson lui fit un bien fou et elle soupira de bien être. Sa tête tournait à cause des vapeurs d'alcool, et elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur, essayant d'obstruer les vibrations nocives qui l'entouraient. Percy la regarda faire sans lâcher son visage des yeux. Il avait promis aux autres qu'il ne la mettrait pas en colère ce soir, qu'ils ne se crieraient pas dessus devant tout le monde et qu'elle passerait une bonne soirée mais là, là il ne pu se résoudre à ne rien faire.

Annabeth sentit un mouvement autour d'elle et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Percy se penchait vers elle et venait coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle se retrouva les bras ballant, la bouche de Jackson collée à la sienne sans savoir quoi faire. Le garçon s'éloigna et regarda la blonde très mal à l'aise mais Annabeth n'était pas satisfaite.

Elle passa une main dans la nuque de Percy et l'attira à elle pour répondre à son baiser et il fut bien plus agréable que le premier. Percy enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la colla à son torse alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche.

Le baiser devint rapidement bien plus fougueux, sûrement à cause du surplus d'alcool et de l'ambiance électrique de la maison. Annabeth se retrouva collée au mur d'un couloir menant aux toilettes, les lèvres de Percy dans son cou. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, ni aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais elle aimait ça. C'était agréable. Trop peut-être ?

« Je peux aller aux toilettes s'il vous plait ? demanda la voix de Nico à côté d'eux les faisant sursauter. »

Le jeune homme portait à moitié Rachel, totalement bourrée qui semblait être à deux doigts de vomir. Ils les laissèrent passer et effectivement, Rachel vomit dès que Nico lui mit la tête dans la cuvette. Écœuré, il détourna les yeux pour fixer les deux amants qui le regardaient comme des enfants pris en faute.

« Quoi ? Je vais pas le répéter vous faites ce que vous voulez. Déjà ça serait pas mal si quelqu'un se souvient de cette soirée dans sa totalité… soupira Nico. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête sans répondre.

« Nico tu sais où sont… commença Piper qui venait d'arriver avant de s'arrêter. Vous êtes là vous ? Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on vous cherche ?

\- J'avais chaud, dit Annabeth.

\- On avait chaud, reprit Percy.

\- Très chaud, ricana Nico. »

Percy avala difficilement sa salive devant l'air peu convaincu de Piper alors qu'Annabeth tuait mentalement les deux garçons. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose à l'heure actuelle : ne pas se souvenir de ce… ces baisers.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth regardait sa montre pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours. Percy, Jason, Will, Léo et même Nico étaient absent et ça sentait très mauvais. Il s'était passé une semaine après la fête d'Halloween, une semaine pendant laquelle Nico avait été silencieux, seul un petit sourire vicieux illuminait son visage faisant paniqué chacun de ses amis qui ne se souvenaient pas de leur soirée.

« Je sais pas vous, dit Rachel en se penchant entre Annabeth et Piper. Mais je trouve que la disparition des garçons d'un coup et aussi longtemps ressemble à un coup foireux qu'on va se prendre en pleine tronche.

\- Je pensais pareil, soupira Piper. »

Les trois filles s'affalèrent dans leurs chaises mais continuèrent à écouter le cours de sciences. Enfin, Piper et Rachel écoutaient, Annabeth était perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis la fête elle avait fait plusieurs rêves étranges, des rêves dans lesquels Jackson l'embrassait, et parfois même… Bref. Ce n'était pas des rêves appropriés et elle se sentait toujours étrange en sa présence depuis. Les regards en coin de Nico n'aidaient pas mais elle avait bien l'intention de lui demander ce qu'il avait, ou plutôt, ce qu'il savait.

« Vous sentez ça ? dit Piper en reniflant plusieurs fois.

\- Ça sent la bouffe Pip', soupira Rachel. L'heure du déjeuner approche je vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre.

\- Ça sent bon.

\- Et ? demanda Rachel.

\- Et la cafétéria est dégueux Rachel, soupira Annabeth. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font bon sang ?

\- Ça sent la pizza… continua Piper en reniflant encore. Je dirais… tomates, basilics, fromages, oignons… La sauce de la pizza préférée de Jason. Pourquoi ça sent la sauce de la pizza préférée de Jason ? »

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard perplexe mais ne purent rien faire, le cours n'étant pas terminé. La sonnerie finit par retentir dans l'enceinte du lycée et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires pour sortir. La porte s'ouvrit et un hurlement strident se fit entendre, suivit de rires.

Une piste.

Ils avaient créé une piste de glisse en plein milieu de Léthé, une piste de glisse recouverte entièrement de sauce pizza. Annabeth resta bloquée devant la trace rouge sur le sol et sursauta quand Will passa à toute vitesse devant elle, glissant sur le ventre comme un pingouin en poussant un cri aigüe. Les rires des garçons attirèrent son attention et elle fusilla des yeux Percy et Jason qui se bidonnaient plus loin.

« Jackson !

\- Et merde, soupira le garçon.

\- Le couloir !

\- Oh arrêtes Chase, c'est hilarant !

\- Le. Couloir.

\- Dire les mêmes mots plus lentement ne changera pas le fait qu'il soit recouvert de sauce pizza, sourit Percy. Mais par contre si tu veux essayer je te conseilles, en toute amitié, de retirer ton t-shirt.

\- Je ne me déshabillerais pas pour toi ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais ça me va aussi. »

La jeune femme serra les dents pour éviter de l'insulter. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui lancer au visage pour lui enlever son petit sourire narquois mais fut prise au dépourvue lorsqu'il prit son élan et sauta sur la piste de glissade. Il avait l'air d'être sur une planche de surf sur une mer rouge aux relents d'oignons et d'épices. Annabeth sourit.

Pas le sourire qu'elle avait quand il faisait une bêtise et qu'elle trouvait ça drôle. Pas le sourire qu'elle avait quand il gagnait une compétition. Pas le sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose pour elle. Un sourire machiavélique.

Une glissade se passe bien à deux conditions. Que la piste soit bien glissante. Que la piste ne soit pas encombrée. Autant elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaitre la sauce pizza d'un claquement de doigt, autant elle pouvait faire apparaitre un obstacle en le jetant devant Percy. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Annabeth attrapa son écharpe noir qu'elle décida de sacrifier pour la cause et la jeta devant les pieds de Jackson, ce qui stoppa net son ascension glissante et le fit tomber lourdement au sol devant elle. Annabeth sourit victorieuse et tapa dans les mains de Piper et Rachel.

« Aïe ! »

Mais Percy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il lança un regard déterminé à Jason qui comprit le message sans que personne ne sache comment. Le blond prit à son tour son élan et sauta sur la piste, pieds en avant. Percy se retourna pour faire dos à la piste et attrapa le bras d'Annabeth la faisant tomber sur lui. La blonde se retrouva pleine de sauce tomate, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse hurler, les pieds de Jason entrèrent en collision avec ceux de Percy. L'effet fut instantané. Jason s'arrêta net et Percy reparti, Annabeth dans ses bras.

« JACKSON !

\- Ne cris pas, rigola Percy. Je suis juste là !

\- Arrêtes-nous !

\- On navigue sur des flots de tomates, profites un peu Chase !

\- Arrêtes-nous ! s'écria la blonde ! Percy y'a un mur ! Arrêtes-nous ! »

Percy tourna rapidement la tête, se prenant une vague de sauce en plein visage, l'empêchant de voir le mur qui s'approchait à une allure non négligeable. Annabeth cria avant la collision puis plus un bruit. Seul un grognement de sauce rouge répondit à l'appelle de Will qui semblait inquiet qu'ils soient mort.

Les élèves regardaient la masse de sauce pizza qu'étaient Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, attendant que l'un deux reviennent à la vie, ou qu'elle ne se lève pour le tuer, ils ne savaient pas trop. Mais ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir en revanche, c'est qu'ils n'était pas mort, ni même vraiment en colère.

Percy s'était retourné à temps pour prendre tout le choc dans son dos, le faisant grimacer de douleur mais c'était supportable. Cependant Annabeth se retrouva tout contre lui, et le regarda avec un petit sourire, le visage plein de sauce à son tour. Mais elle était reconnaissante et la situation était finalement assez cocasse pour qu'elle fasse LE sourire que Percy lui rendit. Ils restèrent immobile un long moment avant qu'Annabeth lève la main pour retirer le surplus de tomate sur le visage de Percy, un geste banale qui, pourtant, lui rappela ses rêves qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de refouler. Mais Percy n'aimait pas refouler les choses, et lui aussi faisait ces rêves.

Prit d'une pulsion soudaine qu'il pensa dû à la tomate, le garçon posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie, et contre toute attente, elle répondit à son baiser, et pas par une baffe.

« Vous êtes vivant ? demanda Rachel de l'autre côté du couloir. »

Percy grogna mais finit par se détacher de sa belle pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux étaient entièrement rouge de sauce et dégoulinant. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Annabeth se détacha de lui pour rejoindre ses amies qui attendaient qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment de la collision et le moment où ils s'étaient relevé. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'aux filles mais se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une glissade.

Percy était de nouveau à terre faisant rire tous les élèves présent.

« Alors Jackson ? sourit Annabeth. Tu ne t'en remets pas ? »

Les rires continuèrent, les élèves et leurs amis persuadés qu'elle parlait de la glissade ou bien du mur, mais Percy vit dans les yeux de la blonde qu'elle parlait de tout autre chose et il sourit lui aussi en réponse. Non. Il ne s'en remettait pas. Et celui-là il n'allait pas l'oublier.


	7. Chapter 7

**NDA : chapitre en avance mais je le suis aussi alors ENJOY :) bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Jackson. Jackson ! Percy ! s'écria Annabeth à travers la foule d'élèves. »

Elle courait à travers le flot d'étudiants qui ne faisaient absolument pas attention à elle alors qu'elle voulait rejoindre d'une manière ou d'une autre Percy Jackson qui lui semblait la fuir comme la peste. Il marchait vite, très vite, trop pour les petites jambes d'Annabeth.

Elle le perdit de vu rapidement et Annabeth s'arrêta dans le couloir qui se vidait, soupirant en passant une main dans ses cheveux, remettants quelques mèches en arrière. Elle était assez perplexe vis à vis de Percy et du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, il semblait la fuir et elle se demanda si elle embrassait si mal que ça. Elle était en colère qu'il soit aussi lâche pour ne pas l'affronter, lui dire clairement ce qu'il voulait ou ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Depuis deux jours elle essayait de lui parler, et à chaque fois il disparaissait comme par enchantement. Elle en avait ras le bol.

Annabeth soupira et se retourna pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Percy ce qui la fit sursauter. Le garçon regarda autour d'eux avant d'attraper la main de la blonde pour l'emmener derrière lui. Annabeth se laissa faire mais restait sur ses gardes, elle avait peur d'une mauvaise blague et surtout peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs du lycée avant de s'arrêter devant le laboratoire scientifique qui ne dit rien qui vaille à la jeune fille. Percy lâcha sa main et referma la porte derrière elle avant de poser son sac à dos sur une table, en y sortant plusieurs choses d'un air très sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda la blonde en s'asseyant sur sa paillasse.

\- Une expérience, répondit Percy sans la regarder. »

Annabeth soupira, agacée de cette ambiance insoutenable qui pesait entre eux.

« Je te fuis pas, dit-il soudainement. C'est juste que j'étais assez occupé ces derniers temps et j'ai pas eu le temps de venir te parler.

\- Occupé à quoi ? Trouver une nouvelle bêtise à faire ? s'amusa la blonde.

\- Précisément, sourit Percy en levant les yeux vers elle. »

Annabeth prit quelques minutes pour étudier la situation. Ils étaient seuls dans une salle vide, un laboratoire de sciences où il y avait de nombreux produits chimiques. Des produits qui ne semblaient pourtant pas attirer l'attention de Percy qui faisait joujou avec les choses de son sac. Cinq bouteilles de Coca-Cola, de la ficelle, des tubes, et... Des paquets de Mentos à la menthe.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Annabeth en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je prépare une surprise pour la visite des collégiens. Ils vont adorer notre lycée après ça.

\- Jackson !

\- Un feu d'artifice collant et gazeux, sourit le brun.

\- Tu vas finir par te faire renvoyer avec tes bêtises.

\- Et tu m'apporteras les devoirs pour que je ne rate pas les examens, toi, étudiante sérieuse et...

\- Et ?

\- Et amoureuse de moi.

\- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité Cervelle d'Algues. Tu vas juste terroriser les futurs élèves, te faire renvoyer et louper les examens de fin d'année, te faisant redoubler alors qu'on sera tous à l'université. »

Percy soupira dramatiquement et posa le paquet de Mentos qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Tu m'abandonnerais ?

\- Sans hésiter. »

Ils se fixèrent longuement sans sourciller. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les firent revenir sur terre et Percy se dépêcha de préparer sa petite blague pendant qu'Annabeth faisait le guet, vérifiant que personne n'arrivait vers le laboratoire tout en surveillant les petites manipulations du brun. Une fois terminé, Percy reprit la main de la jeune fille, et ils sortirent ensemble du bâtiment sans se faire prendre. Annabeth aurait bien voulu qu'ils discutent de leur baiser, et qu'ils discutent de la soirée d'Halloween qui semblait cacher plusieurs secret que seul Nico semblait connaitre.

« Annabeth ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, tirant sur la main de Percy qui fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver un ancien élève du lycée. Luke Castellan. Il savait que la blonde était amie avec lui, pour une raison obscure qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de connaitre, mais le sourire qui prit place sur le visage d'Annabeth serra le cœur de Percy. Elle lâcha sa main et se tourna vers lui rapidement, lâchant un simple « À demain » avant de partir vers le blond qui la prit dans ses bras. Et Percy les regarda partir, jaloux.

Il arriva au lycée le lendemain matin en ayant presque oublié sa petite blague tant son humeur était mauvaise, mais Will et Léo arrivèrent en sautillant à côté de lui, lui rappelant se qu'ils devaient faire. Jason avait mit au courant les filles de leur plan et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans Léthé qui accueillait les futurs nouveaux élèves du lycée. Les gamins étaient surexcités, eux aussi.

« On est assez loin pour ne rien se prendre ? lui demanda Annabeth curieuse.

\- Oui, tout est prévu, lui répondit-il plus sèchement que prévu. »

Annabeth fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son changement de comportement mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Depuis leur baiser il était bizarre de toute façon. Percy soupira, il n'avait pas le droit d'être froid avec elle, elle n'avait rien fait et ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

« Prêt ? demanda Jason en fixant la future scène du crime.

\- Prêt, souffla Percy. »

Ils se figèrent tous alors que Nico tirait sur la petite ficelle qui tombait du plafond. Tout avait été préparé la veille, et les garçons étaient arrivé plus tôt pour terminé ce que Percy avait commencé. Des casiers autour des élèves s'ouvrirent, les bouteilles sortant à moitié, les tubes de Mentos se vidèrent dans le Coca et tout le reste se passa très vite. Le feu d'artifice de Coca-Cola explosa dans un geyser de boisson gazeuse, éclaboussant toutes les personnes dans une circonférence de six mètres.

Les élèves habitués aux frasques du groupe rigolèrent malgré les hurlements des plus jeunes et de leurs professeurs. Le directeur lui-même ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la blague plutôt bon enfant de ses élèves. Le petit groupe d'amis étaient ravit, tout était parfait. Percy sourit. Il sourit davantage lorsqu'il remarqua les regards amusés de ses amis et les sourires ravis qui se trouvaient sur leurs lèvres. Il fixa un sourire en particulier, ou peut-être des lèvres en particulier, il ne savait pas trop.

Annabeth remarqua le regard du garçon sur elle et s'approcha de lui doucement, évitant ainsi qu'on ne remarque leur rapprochement. Elle se retrouva à ses côtés et glissa sa main dans celle du brun qui s'étonna de ce contact soudain.

« C'était presque joli, souffla-t-elle tout près de lui.

\- Tu devrais être en train de râler parce que je viens de salir ton précieux couloir Chase.

\- Je suis d'humeur magnanime.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Percy curieux. »

Il avait peur que son humeur soit liée à la réapparition de Luke dans sa vie, et Annabeth ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à sa question, préférant regarder les élèves s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Annabeth ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu sors avec Castellan ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- Hier vous...

\- C'est mon ami Jackson.

\- Moi aussi et pourtant on s'est embrassé.

\- Une fois.

\- Sans compter Halloween d'après Nico. Ça c'est reproduit. Plusieurs fois, souffla le brun de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. »

Annabeth tira sur son bras pour atteindre son visage et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Ça ne tient qu'à toi de faire en sorte que ça se reproduise. »

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, rougissant bêtement alors que la blonde s'éloignait de lui pour rejoindre Piper qui se chamaillait avec Jason. Il resta bêtement immobile quelques secondes avant de se jurer que ça se reproduirait.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Annabeth rejoint Piper et Rachel ce matin-là devant les grilles du lycée, elles se retrouvèrent face à un amas d'élèves amusés qui ne semblaient pas vouloir entrer dans le bâtiment principale. La question était : ne voulaient-ils pas ou ne pouvaient-ils pas ? Les filles eurent rapidement leurs réponses lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte de Léthé pour se retrouver face à face avec un couloir recouvert entièrement de gobelet rempli d'eau.

« Les cons… souffla Piper en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Bon bah, je vais retourner me coucher moi, bailla Rachel en repartant sans demander son reste.

\- Annabeth ?

\- Le temps qu'ils retirent tout ça il sera déjà la fin de la journée, soupira la blonde. Je rentre aussi. »

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent l'exemple de la rousse et rebroussèrent chemin pour aller chez Annabeth qui habitait plus près.

« Les filles ! hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Léo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On va tous chez Percy, on passe une journée entre potes ! Vous venez ?

\- Pour jouer aux jeux vidéos, manger de la mal bouffe et rire à des blagues salaces ? demanda Piper en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh… Probablement.

\- Évidemment qu'on vient ! s'écria la brune en tirant Annabeth par le bras. »

Les deux filles suivirent Léo qui était finalement de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui s'était levé pour rien. Le garçon n'était pas au courant de cette nouvelle blague, Will et Nico qu'ils rencontrèrent en chemin non plus.

« Jason ! Tu savais toi ? cria Léo en voyant arriver le blond de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Mouais, marmonna ledit Jason. On a pas dormi de la nuit pour finir à temps.

\- Tu es fatigué mon chéri ? demanda Piper en passant une main dans les cheveux de son copain.

\- Si tu savais, marmonna le blond.

\- Et bien, sourit la brune. Ça t'apprendra. »

Jason grommela qu'elle était méchante puis ils reprirent le chemin, arrivant finalement en bas de l'immeuble de Percy. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sally qui partait travailler, elle tint la porte au petit groupe qui la remercia. Jason embrassa la joue de sa tante en lui promettant qu'ils ne feraient pas de bêtise et Sally lui répondit qu'elle avait préparer de quoi manger pour toute la journée, ce qui fit monter bien plus rapidement les adolescents.

Ils trouvèrent la porte de l'appartement entrouverte mais aucun signe de Percy. Les garçons ne s'en formalisèrent pas et partir directement vers la cuisine pour engloutir ce que Sally avait cuisiné. Piper alla s'échouer sur le canapé, demandant à son petit-ami de lui ramener des cookies et un chocolat chaud en signe de son amour pour elle, ce qu'il fit, et Annabeth chercha Percy dans le petit appartement. Elle finit par le trouver dans sa chambre, endormi sur son lit. Il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir pour ne pas se réveiller malgré le brouhaha des autres.

La blonde s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et tapota son épaule dénudé pour tenter de le réveiller. Allongé sur le ventre, il n'était pas bien dur de deviner qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Bon. Il dormait et c'était elle qui s'était assise sur son lit mais c'était quand même la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche de lui aussi peu habillé.

« Percy, souffla-t-elle en le secouant un peu. »

Mais le garçon était trop endormi pour l'entendre.

« Percy ! fit-elle plus fort. »

Toujours rien. Annabeth soupira. Il était mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Annabeth laissa son regard se perdre sur la musculature du garçon. Même son dos était magnifique et elle trouva ça injuste. Sa main se mit à effleurer la peau de Percy, le faisant marmonner dans son sommeil. Des frissons se répandirent sur sa peau et Annabeth sourit. Il se réveillait.

« Jackson, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Mmmh. »

Elle reprit ses caresses, allant même jusqu'à enfouir sa main dans les cheveux bruns du garçon qui ouvrit un œil, découvrant sa… son amie à ses côtés. Dans son lit. Lui à moitié nu.

« Salut Puit de Sagesse.

\- Salut Cervelle d'Algues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais dans ton lit ? demanda la blonde à son tour en souriant.

\- Si je rêve, tu es sur le point de t'allonger sur moi pour m'embrasser, si je ne rêve pas, tu es sur le point de me balancer un verre d'eau pour me réveiller. Mais comme dans mes rêves tu es en guerrière grecque, je préfère t'avertir que dormir sur un matelas trempé ne m'a jamais arrêté. »

Annabeth éclata de rire et sourit amusée.

« Dans ce cas, commença la blonde en se levant. Tu rêves. »

Elle se mit à genoux sur son lit et se pencha vers lui. Percy avala difficilement sa salive en la voyant approcher, mais lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, lorsqu'elle était prête à l'embrasser, il posa sa main sur la bouche de la blonde la faisant reculer.

« Non. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, s'éloignant.

« Je reviens. »

Percy se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau qui juxtaposait sa chambre pour revenir deux minutes plus tard en courant sous le regard perplexe d'Annabeth qui ne comprenait pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre d'ailleurs, puisqu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres, la faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Percy passa une main dans sa nuque pour la maintenir contre lui et sourit qu'elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou. C'était parfait.

« Percy ! hurla Jason de la cuisine. Lèves-toi ou t'aurais plus rien à manger ! »

Ledit Percy grogna contre les lèvres de la blonde mais son estomac criait famine et il finit par se détacher des lèvres d'Annabeth.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Le baiser ou ma fuite ?

\- Ta fuite.

\- Oh, je suis aller me laver les dents, sourit-il. »

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel, il était bête. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever et se tourna vers lui.

« Habilles-toi, ils sont réellement en train de tout manger. »

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et attrapa un simple jogging avant de se ruer dans la cuisine pour engueuler ses amis qui bouffaient tout ce que sa mère avait cuisiné.

« Vous êtes les pires amis du monde ! s'écria-t-il.

\- T'as la meilleure mère du monde, tu pourrais au moins partager.

\- Hors de question. Recraches Léo ! »

S'en suivit d'une bataille de celui qui mangerait le plus de pancake made in Sally alors qu'Annabeth rejoignait Jason et Piper dans le salon, dégustant des cookies bleus.

« Et sinon, t'étais où ? demanda Piper.

\- Toilettes.

\- Mmh… »

Piper ne la croyait pas. La brune ne savait pas ce que cachait sa meilleure amie, mais foi de Piper McLean, elle trouverait.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy avait tout organiser, mais cette fois, il l'avait fait tout seul. C'était simple, personne n'avait mit au courant de son plan, ni les garçons, ni les filles, personne. C'était son petit secret. Son plan était parfait, la mise en place était parfaite, tout était parfait. Il regarda le résultat avec une certaine satisfaction et vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone.

Les élèves allaient bientôt arriver, et il fallait qu'il soit dans le lot pour passer inaperçu. Percy reprit son sac à dos et rejoint la grille d'entrée du lycée, attendant ses amis et surtout une petite blonde qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la journée chez lui et qu'il n'avait embrassé depuis le baiser dans son lit. Il rougit rien qu'en y repensant et c'est avec cet air niais que Nico le trouva.

« Tu viens de réaliser que je vous ai trouvé avec Annabeth, à moitié nu dans un couloir en train de vous embrasser à la soirée d'Halloween ? fit le jeune homme d'un ton neutre. »

Sa phrase tétanisa Percy qui resta interdit face à son ami. Il avait comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à Halloween et il s'était souvenu du baiser dans le jardin, mais le couloir ? Quel couloir ?

« Quoi ?

\- Toi, elle, contre un mur. Ta tête était pas loin de sa poitrine dans mes souvenirs.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quoi, pardon, je vais pas te faire un dessin.

\- Mais comment ?

\- J'en sais rien, je suis arrivé à la fin pas au début. Je suis pas un voyeur Perce.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit avant ? s'écria le plus grand des deux.

\- Tu m'as pas posé la question.

\- Je… C'est tout ? C'est sa ton excuse ?

\- Oui. »

Percy fixa son ami qui haussait les épaules peu concerné par les états d'âme du brun. Ils furent rejoint par le reste du petit groupe, Rachel en dernière.

« Dites-moi que vous avez prévu un truc de ouf aujourd'hui, soupira la rousse. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en chimie.

\- Désolé, sourit Léo. On peut pas être au top tous les jours. »

Jason allait renchérir mais des rires se firent entendre de plus en plus et un garçon du nom de Pollux.

« Super la blague les gars ! La prof de chimie n'ose même pas ouvrir la porte ! »

Tous se regardèrent puis fixèrent Percy qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as fait quoi ? s'écria Jason.

\- Rien. »

Mais son rien ne sonnait pas comme un rien ordinaire. Le groupe s'avança jusqu'à la fameuse salle de chimie où ils trouvèrent leur professeure qui demandait au directeur une nouvelle salle. Mais aucune n'était libre, les cours de sciences étaient reportés. Les élèves crièrent de joie et partirent pour les cours sans plus de cérémonie, rigolant toujours à la petite blague.

Annabeth se tourna vers la salle et sourit. Des ballons. La salle était envahit de milliers de ballons, écrasé contre la vitre de la porte tant il y en avait. Ça expliquait pourquoi personne n'avait osé ouvrir ladite porte. Elle se tourna vers Percy qui lui fit un clin d'œil et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embraquer jusqu'à leur cours de littérature sous les yeux étonnés des autres.

« Il se passe quoi entre eux là ? souffla Rachel. On dirait qu'ils sont amis. Voir plus. Oh mon dieu ils sont plus qu'amis ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

\- Tu fangirls, sourit Piper.

\- Et toi tu t'empêches de le faire pour avoir l'air normal. Piper. Ils sont plus qu'amis, fit Rachel très sérieuse. »

Piper fixa son amie avec le même sérieux avant de se mordiller la lèvre, puis, elles éclatèrent toutes les deux, sautillants sur place sous les yeux des garçons qui ne comprenaient rien.

« Ok… fit Nico. Vous me faites peur, je m'en vais. »

Ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en salle, Jason alla rejoindre Percy à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Surprise.

\- J'aime pas quand tu me caches des choses, souffla Jason. »

Percy lui répondit par un simple sourire et se concentra sur le cours. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, puis vint le cours de chimie, dernier cours pour eux et il avait été reporté. Rachel sautilla sur place contente de le louper et décida d'aller prendre un café avec Piper et Annabeth. Mais celle-ci avait disparue depuis la sonnerie, tout comme Percy.

Il trainait la blonde par la main, vérifiant que personne ne les voyait. Il aimait bien cette relation secrète même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble. C'était leur secret, à eux.

« Percy où on va ? demanda Annabeth qui vérifiait elle aussi que personne ne les voyait.

\- Ici. »

Annabeth regarda où ils étaient et haussa un sourcil. La salle de chimie ?

« Tu as oublié comme un détail Cervelle d'Algues, cette salle a été condamné par nul autre que toi.

\- Pas vraiment, sourit le garçon en ouvrant la porte. »

Annabeth s'attendait à se prendre un flot de ballons sur elle, mais rien. Elle regarda la salle. Vide. Elle regarda la porte… Des ballons étaient collés sur la vitre de sorte qu'on pense que la salle entière en était rempli.

« Mais pour… commença la blonde avant de se faire embarquer de force à l'intérieur coupant court sa phrase. »

Percy ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et regarda la blonde. Elle le fixait en retour et comprit rapidement pourquoi il avait fait ça. De la tranquillité. Ils étaient tranquilles ici. Percy s'avança doucement vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses bras, glissant jusqu'à ses mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Annabeth fit un pas de plus vers lui, se retrouvant tout près de lui, sentant son souffle sur son visage.

« Il y a une fête chez Clarisse ce week-end, commença-t-il.

\- Et ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on y aille tout les deux.

\- C'est une invitation ?

\- Officielle, sourit Percy avant de baisser légèrement les yeux. »

Annabeth sourit à son tour, trouvant amusant cette soudaine timidité venant du garçon.

« Tu sais, reprit-il. J'aimerais qu'autre chose soit officiel.

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

\- Tu ne me facilites pas les choses, soupira-t-il. »

Annabeth rit légèrement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres du garçon.

« Alors ?

\- Nous deux, enfin… Tu sortirais avec moi ? Officiellement ? »

Pour toute réponse Annabeth l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus longtemps. Il lui rendit son baiser, glissant ses mains jusqu'à sa taille pour la serrer tout contre lui. Annabeth enfouie ses propres mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme, et le baiser devint rapidement aussi fougueux que ceux échangés à la soirée d'Halloween. Le flashback qu'ils eurent les fit se détacher et ils échangèrent un regard gêné mais aussi amusé.

« Ouais… Nico avait raison, souffla-t-il.

\- Nico ?

\- Il nous a interrompu.

\- Oh.

\- Mais là, il ne peut pas, souffla Percy en reprenant là ou ils s'étaient arrêté. »


	10. Chapter 10

Thalia maniait les fils avec une dextérité qui impressionnait les garçons. Léo la regardait faire avec un regard proche de l'adoration, accroupie à côté de la brune et lui posant mille et une question sur son ouvrage. Clarisse profitait qu'ils soient tous autour de sa meilleure amie pour faire des cocktails de son invention avec Piper, Annabeth et Rachel. Cette dernière était plutôt douée pour en faire de pleins de couleurs différentes, mélangeant les boissons pour leurs données des allures de feu d'artifice.

« Alors ? demanda Piper l'air de rien. Tu vas finir par nous expliquer ?

\- Expliquer ? s'interrogea Clarisse.

\- Percy et Annabeth passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, fit Rachel. Et soit on se fait des films et ils passent du temps ensemble pour se disputer et ne pas nous obliger à voir le massacre, soit ils font des trucs d'adultes sans nous le dire.

\- Des "trucs d'adultes" ? s'amusa la plus âgée.

\- Tsss tu sais de quoi je parle, râla la rousse.

\- Alors ? reprit Piper.

\- Y'a rien à dire.

\- Annabeth.

\- Piper.

\- Chase, balance les infos ou je vais devoir torturer ce pauvre Jackson, fit Clarisse. »

Annabeth soupira. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur dire, ils n'en avaient pas parlé ni reparlé depuis leur discussion dans la salle de chimie et elle se posait elle-même des tonnes de questions vis à vis d'eux.

« Annabeth ? demanda plus doucement Piper. T'as l'air perdue.

\- Je le suis… soupira la blonde. Mais je ne le suis pas en même temps. »

Les filles échangèrent un regard perplexe alors qu'elle se reperdait dans ses pensées. Elle aimait bien Percy. Elle l'aimait plus que bien même, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas ce que lui ressentait et qu'elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Peur de se perdre dans une relation qui finalement n'en vaudrait pas la peine, peur de se prendre un retour de bâton qui la ferait redescendre de son petit nuage par Calypso et ses copines groupies, peur d'être déçue. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à se détester, à être en compétition… Elle était perdu.

Jason arriva avec Percy, se moquant gentiment de Léo et Will qui étaient dans un état d'excitation sans retour en arrière possible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? demanda Rachel.

\- Thalia montre aux gars comment changer un feu d'artifice en petite bombe. Ça fait son effet, ricana Jason.

\- Je suppose.

\- Vous ne prenez pas des notes ? demanda Piper amusée.

\- Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas faire ? demanda Percy en haussant un sourcil. C'est mal nous connaitre Pip'. Vous faites quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? dit Percy en trempant son doigt dans le saladier qu'Annabeth avait en face d'elle.

\- Dégages ! s'écria-t-elle en tapant sa main. C'est du punch.

\- C'est pas assez sucré.

\- Hein ? »

Annabeth attrapa la louche qui nageait dans le liquide et en bu une gorgée, grimaçant. Il fallait rajouté du sucre. Percy arriva derrière elle et en mit dans le saladier sous le regard de leurs amis qui les fixaient la bouche entrouverte. Annabeth, la louche en main regardait le sucre couler dans le saladier en mélangeant légèrement. Percy, derrière elle, une main sur sa hanche et le menton posé sur son épaule attendait qu'elle lui dise stop comme un bon petit soldat.

« Ça devrait aller, fit la blonde ce qui arrêta net Percy.

\- Vous savez ce qui ne va pas ? dit Clarisse attirant les regards sur elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- "Quoi ?" ? Sérieusement Percy ?

\- "Percy" ? Je croyais que mon nom officiel avec toi c'est le toquard ? Je suis déboussolé.

\- Moi aussi, tu viens de me déboussolé à être aussi proche d'elle, si gentil et mignon avec elle et… Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Percy et Annabeth devinrent aussitôt rouge comme des tomates. Le jeune homme essaya de parler mais il ne sortie de sa bouche que des bégaiements incompréhensible, il finit donc par se taire et regarda la blonde qui le fixait elle aussi.

Les autres les regardaient attendant une réponse, Piper trépignait sur place, espérant qu'ils finissent par s'avouer leur amour même si elle savait que ce n'était pas si simple dans la vraie vie. La sonnette retentit, faisant sursauter tout le petit monde et Rachel râla qu'on ne pouvait pas être tranquille. Mais il était l'heure que la fête commence et les invités arrivèrent tous rapidement, remplissant la maison de Clarisse comme un essaim d'abeilles. Percy avait fuit pour retrouver Nico, Annabeth s'était échappée pour aller se mettre dans un coin du jardin afin de réfléchir.

Une ombre se posta devant elle et la blonde n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Percy en face d'elle.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- J'en sais rien, souffla la blonde. Je suis légèrement perdue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… J'ai besoin que ce soit clair dans ma tête Percy, et là… C'est totalement brouillon.

\- Clair comment ?

\- J'ai besoin de mettre des mots sur les choses. Il faut que tu me dises.

\- Je peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas ces mots, fit-il calmement. »

Percy attrapa la main de la jeune femme et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce, jouant avec ses doigts d'une tendresse qui fit battre le cœur d'Annabeth bien plus vite.

« Je n'ai pas les mots pour dire ce que je ressens. J'aime juste t'embêter, fit-il récoltant un rire de la blonde. J'aime être avec toi et te regarder. J'aime pas mal de chose chez toi en fait, fit-il gêné. Mais je n'ai pas les mots pour exprimer clairement sur ce que je ressens pour toi, alors je ne peux pas t'aider. Je sais que tu en as besoin et c'est ce qui te bloque.

\- J'ai peur que ce soit éphémère.

\- Ça le sera pas.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce que j'aime ces trucs chez toi depuis bien trop longtemps pour m'en lasser que maintenant, dit le garçon sans la regarder.

\- Depuis…

\- Nos douze ans.

\- Mais… commença Annabeth avant de se faire interrompre par Jason qui les cherchait.

\- Ah bah vous êtes là ! dit-il attirant leurs amis autour d'eux. Vous faites quoi ?

\- On cherche des mots, répondit Percy amusé de voir son cousin alcoolisé.

\- Des mots ? s'étonna Piper. Quel genre de mot ?

\- Le genre qui répond à des questions, continua Annabeth.

\- Le genre qui énonce ce que vous ressentez ? demanda Nico plus clairvoyant que les autres.

\- Mmh, fut la seule réponse de Percy.

\- Simple, reprit Jason. Bon pour Annabeth j'en sais rien mais les mots de Percy sont simples.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna ce dernier.

\- Depuis le temps que je te dis que tu es amoureux d'elle, finit le blond en haussant les épaules. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a dire de plus. »

Jason se tourna lorsqu'il entendit sa sœur l'appeler et laissa les deux amoureux et le reste de leurs amis pour rejoindre Thalia. Le silence pesant qui les entouraient fut uniquement brisé par le ricanement de Nico.

« Il a aucun tact quand il est soûle c'est une pépite. »

Ils rirent tous en réponse, tous sauf Percy qui fixait la blonde à ses côtés.

« Tu as tes mots maintenant, continua-t-il sans se soucier de leurs amis qui les regardaient comme un épisode spécial d'une série télévision. Tu crois que c'est suffisant pour toi ?

\- C'est suffisant, sourit Annabeth. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, un dernier sourire avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Annabeth posa ses mains sur les joues du brun alors qui l'attirait à lui, la déposant sur ses genoux. Ils étaient de nouveau perdu dans leur monde, un monde où ils n'entendaient pas les cris de joies de leurs amis, ni le cri faussement choqué de Thalia, ni celui outré de Jason parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas attendu, ni celui vainqueur de Clarisse qui avait gagné un pari contre on ne sait qui.


	11. Chapter 11

Depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, beaucoup s'attendaient à voir Percy et Annabeth changer complètement de comportement. Mais rien. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Percy était toujours avec Jason, Annabeth toujours avec Piper et Rachel. Au grand damne des deux filles qui voulaient du croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Mais les deux jeunes amoureux savaient être discret, tellement que les élèves se dirent au bout d'une semaine que c'était encore une blague de la part des garçons, et personne ne cru un jour de plus qu'Annabeth Chase et Percy Jackson étaient en couple. Surtout pas Calypso et ses copines qui épiaient les deux comme des vautours à la recherche de chair fraîche.

Et Percy ne s'était pas calmé pour autant. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient sur la prochaine farce qu'il était en train de préparer avec Léo. Jason devait préparer un exposé sur la Guerre de Sécession le mettant obligatoirement sur la touche, Will était de corvée de nettoyage de tableau toute la semaine après les cours pour avoir répondu à un appel en plein cours en pensant que le prof n'était pas encore arrivé et Nico n'était pas intéressé. Comme d'habitude.

Certains avaient essayé de tirer des informations auprès d'Annabeth, mais la jolie blonde n'était au courant de rien concernant les frasques de son petit-ami. La blonde était elle aussi curieuse mais elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il préparait.

Un matin pourtant, tous les élèves se regardaient étonné. Sur chaque portes des salles de classes étaient accrochés un papier avec écrit en gros « Ne rentrez pas ! » Ce n'était pas signé mais ce n'était pas spécialement une surprise, tous le monde savait déjà qui en étaient les auteurs.

Percy arriva plutôt de bonne humeur, entrant directement dans le lycée sans attendre qui que ce soit à l'entrée. Il était content que la petite blague qu'il avait en tête se fasse, parce qu'il en avait marre de passer ses soirées à vérifier que son plan soit parfait au lieu de passer du temps avec Annabeth. Bon. Elle avait aussi un exposé à faire en littérature donc elle n'était pas disponible pour lui, mais son exposé devait se faire aujourd'hui, il pourrait donc l'invité à sortir ce soir.

« Percy ? fit la voix de la jeune femme derrière lui. »

Le brun se retourna tout sourire et posa un bras sur son épaule comme bonjour. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour éviter les effusions en publiques, mais parfois un petit geste leur échappait. Comme là. Cependant Annabeth ne dit rien, elle sourit même en retour et attrapa sa main qui pendait au-dessus de sa poitrine pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas faire ce genre de chose ? fit Percy à son oreille sans lâcher son sourire ni la main de sa copine.

\- J'en ai marre de devoir vérifier mes moindres faits et gestes.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

Percy profita de cette révélation pour embrasser le front de la jeune fille, attirant murmure et commérage sur eux en un rien de temps. L'heure d'entrer en cours arriva et les professeurs se retrouvèrent face aux écriteaux, se demandant ce qui allait les attendre de l'autre côté. D'un commun accord, les portes s'ouvrirent et… Rien. Absolument rien. Le premier professeur entra, et tomba. Net. Le second entra, et fit deux pas en arrière sous le choc. Le troisième entra, et étouffa un cri. Les autres mirent la main devant eux avant de passer les portes, et se stoppèrent lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent des vitres parfaitement transparentes. Les rires fusèrent mais ça n'empêcha pas les cours de se faire.

Tous passèrent en dessous, devant s'accroupir pour passer le pas de la porte et entrèrent dans leurs salles.

« Monsieur Jackson, fit le professeur de littérature. Vous m'enlèverez ça à la fin du cours, dit-il en souriant.

\- Évidemment Monsieur, sourit le jeune homme. »

Le cours se passa, les exposés aussi. Annabeth eu un A+ comme elle en avait l'habitude, Rachel un A, et Calypso, le premier exposé à passer ce jour-là, un simple B- qui fit rager la jeune femme. D'autant plus qu'elle avait été la première à passer, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été la première à appeler Percy ce matin mais qu'il n'avait entendu qu'Annabeth, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été la première à les entendre parler et à les voir se coller l'un à l'autre. Calypso était en colère, et elle allait le faire regretter à Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth n'avait peur de rien sauf de perdre ses proches, sauf des araignées. Annabeth Chase avait une peur bleue des araignées et Calypso le savait. Elle était aller avant le cours, dans le laboratoire des sciences, récupérer la gentille petite araignée que leur professeur avait sauvé d'une animalerie. Une tarentule répondant au doux nom de Méduse. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais tous l'appelait comme ça. Et Calypso qui n'avait pas peur de Méduse, ou du moins la détestait moins qu'Annabeth, l'emmena dans son sac jusqu'au cours de littérature.

Lorsqu'Annabeth passa pour son exposé, Calypso se pencha vers sa place pour « parler » avec Piper.

« Dis-moi Pip', commença-t-elle.

\- Piper, pour toi c'est Piper, siffla la concerner. Et tais-toi j'écoutes.

\- Peut importe sourit Calypso alors qu'elle mettait Méduse dans le sac d'Annabeth. Tu savais toi qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? »

Piper ne lui répondit pas, concentrée ou faisant mine d'être concentrée sur l'exposé parfait de sa meilleure amie. Rachel quelques places plus loin avait vu le manège de Calypso et envoya un sms le plus discrètement possible à Percy et Jason qui étaient derrière les places de leurs copines. Piper n'étant pas non plus une très grande fan de Méduse, Jason décida de prendre les choses en main sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, chose plutôt tendu.

Annabeth revint à sa place sans qu'ils n'aient pu récupérer Méduse de son sac, et Percy ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'ils virent la tarentule grimper sur la chaise de la blonde.

Annabeth sentait que les garçons derrière elle étaient en train de remuer, signe d'un problème ou d'une nouvelle blague, mais la blague étant déjà passer, il devait y avoir un problème. Elle se tourna vers Percy qui paniqua et donna un coup règle en plein sur sa chaise, faisant voler quelque chose qui atterri en plein dans les cheveux de Calypso qui poussa un hurlement strident en se levant d'un bon, secouant ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Mais rien n'y faisait, Méduse était bien accrochée. Calypso se mit à courir, oubliant momentanément la vitre en travers de la porte et se la prit en pleine face. Littéralement. Elle tomba dans les pommes sous les yeux de ses camarades et de son professeur qui regardèrent Méduse sortir de ses cheveux pour rejoindre son bocal dans son sac.

« Elle a fait quoi ? s'écria Piper en regardant les garçons. »

Assis sur les gradins du terrains de football, le groupe d'amis regardaient les deux garçons et Rachel qui expliquaient ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours.

« Elle a mit Méduse dans le sac de Beth, reprit Percy. Rachel nous a prévenue et on a essayé de la récupérer avant qu'une de vous ne la voit mais j'ai paniqué et je lui ai donné un coup de règle.

\- T'as frappé Méduse ? s'outra Nico.

\- C'est une tarentule très forte, se justifia Percy. Elle avait rien, et je l'ai pas frappée, je l'ai poussée un peu fort.

\- Assez fort pour qu'elle vole jusqu'à Calypso.

\- Oui, bah c'était mérité, marmonna le garçon en s'allongeant sur les jambes d'Annabeth. »

La blonde se pencha pour avoir son visage au-dessus de celui de Percy et lui sourit.

« Merci.

\- D'avoir envoyé valsé Méduse ou d'avoir assommé Calypso sans faire exprès ?

\- Les deux je supposes, sourit-elle.

\- Alors de rien. »

Annabeth se pencha davantage et posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun qui se releva sur ses coudes pour mieux profiter du baiser. Il se releva carrément lorsqu'elle reprit sa respiration et la tira contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Oh bordel, mais prenez-vous une chambre ! s'écria Léo. »


	12. Chapter 12

Il était rare que les petites blagues des garçons touchent une seule et unique personne. Lorsque c'était le cas, ils s'assuraient que ce soit l'un ou l'une de leur ami proche, que cette personne ne le prenne pas mal ni personnellement, que ça finisse bien et que tout soit prit à la rigolade. Toujours. Cependant, ce jour-là ce n'était pas le cas.

Annabeth était allongée sur le dos, collée à Percy qui jouait avec ses cheveux tout en regardant un film sur son ordinateur. Le jeune homme avait invité sa copine à passer leur samedi ensemble et ils s'étaient retrouvé dans sa chambre, sur son lit, à commenter les moindres faits et gestes de Ben Barnes dans Westworld. Leur débat s'était conclus par un simple « C'est juste l'homme le plus beau et charismatique du monde » de Percy et Annabeth n'avait pu qu'être d'accord même si elle savait que son copain n'était pas loin derrière le dieu vivant qu'était Ben.

« Si Ben est le plus beau, tu es le numéro deux, fit Annabeth.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Beth, souffla Percy à son oreille la faisant frissonner. Merci. »

La blonde sourit, sourire qui se termina en soupire de bien être lorsque Percy posa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, les faisant glisser le long de son cou en des baisers plus qu'appréciable. Annabeth se retourna pour l'embrasser plus fougueusement, et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, leurs mains se baladant sur leurs corps encore inexplorés, le souffle court et les yeux embués d'un désir qu'ils semblaient avoir du mal à restreindre.

« Percy ! fit un voix derrière sa porte de chambre avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Il faut que... AAAAAH PARDON DÉSOLÉ JE REFERME ! cria Jason en fermant les yeux et refermant la porte dans un claquement. »

Percy soupira en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller alors qu'Annabeth essayait de ne pas rire, les joues roses de gênes, elle se releva et alla ouvrir la porte, trouvant Jason une main sur ses yeux droit comme un i derrière.

« Jason.

\- Pardon.

\- Tu peux entrer.

\- Vous êtes habillés ?

\- On n'était pas déshabillé surtout, soupira Percy de son lit.

\- Oh, alors ça va, sourit le blond en retirant sa main. »

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau de son cousin alors qu'Annabeth se remettait bien assise sur le lit, loin de Percy qui râla.

« Bon, tu veux quoi ? soupira ce dernier.

\- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Pour ?

\- Je me suis disputé avec mon père, encore, et figures-toi que là, c'est vraiment aller loin.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai envie de bien l'emmerder et j'ai besoin de toi. Annabeth, fit Jason en se tournant vers elle. Dis rien à Piper. À personne en fait.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Percy.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, soupira le blond. Je pensais que tu en aurais une. »

Percy s'assit bien droit sur son lit et réfléchit à toute vitesse en fronçant des sourcils. Annabeth le trouva extrêmement attirant dans cette position et se mordilla la lèvre en le fixant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne un oreiller dans la tête.

« Mais ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Jason.

\- Le regardes pas comme ça, c'est super gênant et en plus s'il s'en aperçoit j'ai plus de partenaire pour mon coup.

\- Si je m'aperçois de quoi ?

\- Rien, réfléchis. Regardes ailleurs Chase. »

Annabeth soupira et se leva pour regarder les trophées de natation de Percy. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est le regard du brun sur son corps lorsqu'elle se leva et se posta devant l'étagère en question. Il la déshabillait du regard, le souvenir de leurs baisers échangés plus tôt encore trop frais dans sa tête. Et il se prit un oreiller.

« Mais contrôlez-vous ! s'écria Jason.

\- Bon j'ai une idée, soupira Percy sans faire attention au regard étonné d'Annabeth après la phrase de son cousin.

\- Ah, là ça devient intéressant.

\- Il nous faut du cellophane.

\- Du quoi ?

\- Du papier transparent qu'on met au-dessus des plats Jason, soupira Percy.

\- Ok et pourquoi faire ?

\- Ton père aime une chose plus que sa propre vie.

\- Sa voiture.

\- Sa voiture, répéta le brun. On va emballer sa voiture de cellophane.

\- C'est illégale, intervint Annabeth.

\- Je suis presque persuadé que j'en ai rien à faire, sourit Jason. Ah oui, après concertation avec moi-même j'en ai vraiment rien à faire.

\- Bon, on fait ça ce soir vite fait. En attendant, reprit Percy en levant un doigt vers sa porte. Casses-toi !

\- Faites pas de bêtises les enfants, ricana Jason en sortant. Et couvrez-vous. »

Percy soupira et essaya de capter le regard d'Annabeth qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

« Désolé pour ça, fit Percy en passant une main dans sa nuque.

\- Ce sont les aléas de la vie. »

Percy tendit une main vers elle, main qu'elle prit sans hésitation et la tira vers lui, la faisant tomber sur son torse en rigolant bêtement. Annabeth blotti son visage dans le cou de son copain, dessinant sur la peau visible au-dessus de son t-shirt des arabesques invisibles.

« C'est vraiment illégale Percy, faites attention.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne viendras pas me voir en prison c'est ça ?

\- Toutes les semaines.

\- Avec notre chien et nos deux enfants.

\- Évidemment.

\- T'es parfaite, soupira-t-il. »

Annabeth se releva légèrement pour le regarder.

« Et super jolie aussi, sourit le brun.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que j'ai dis que tu étais numéro deux après Ben Barnes.

\- Évidemment. »

Elle le frappa au torse en rigolant, ne récoltant qu'un retour de bâton de la part du garçon. Il se retourna, se retrouvant au-dessus de la blonde, leurs jambes emmêlées et leurs visages si proche qu'ils respiraient le même air. Percy chassa les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en embrassant la jeune femme qui lui rendit son baiser sans hésitation. Ils reprirent là où ils en étaient avant l'intervention de Jason. Le t-shirt de Percy se retrouva au sol, laissant les mains d'Annabeth découvrir plus minutieusement le torse de son copain, le pantalon d'Annabeth rejoint le t-shirt au sol, laissant les mains de Percy découvrir les courbes de sa copine avec bonheur. Le brun passa ses mains sous le haut de la blonde, caressant son ventre pendant qu'il embrassait sa gorge, Annabeth profitait de se contact, les yeux fermées et ses doigts bien accrochées au dos musclés de son copain.

« Percy t'aurais pas... Ok je repasserais, fit Nico en ouvrant et refermant la porte.

\- MAIS BORDEL ! cria le brun en se détachant de sa copine qui se cacha sous la couette alors qu'il lançait à la porte une chaussure qui trainait. FRAPPER À LA PORTE C'EST PAS UNE OPTION ! »

Ladite porte se rouvrit sur le visage de Nico qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Et fermer à clé non plus crétin. »

Le jeune homme s'échappa de la chambre avant que Percy ne lui lance la deuxième chaussure en ricanant, laissant le couple là. Percy se tourna vers Annabeth qui essayait de cacher son rire sous la couverture et il la rejoint rapidement, posant son visage sur sa poitrine.

« J'achète un verrou dès demain, soupira-t-il.

\- Ça parait être une bonne idée. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Friendly remember : ce sont des adolescents normaux avec des hormones et une libido à combler. L'italique représente les messages :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Percy était le dindon de la farce. Il était la cible d'une blague. Et il se retrouva bien vite, rouge comme une tomate à bégayer stupidement devant sa copine, Miss Annabeth Chase. La blonde prenait un malin plaisir à le regarder paniquer pour s'expliquer, bien consciente qu'il était victime d'un mauvais coup de Léo.

Percy avait passé la soirée avec ses potes, mangeant pizza et jouant aux jeux vidéos comme convenus, tout en parlant des dernières blagues à faire, des dernières fêtes qui auront lieu, des dernier potins et surtout, de leurs copines. Même si Léo était encore célibataire, il avait une fille en visu et ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Percy était rentré chez lui assez tard ce soir-là sachant déjà qu'il allait le regretter lorsqu'il devrait se lever pour les cours le lendemain matin. C'est une fois arrivé chez lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone portable chez Léo, il se connecta alors sur son ordinateur pour prévenir ledit Léo et aussi Annabeth qu'il n'était pas joignable avant demain matin. La jeune fille dormait déjà, son ami lui répondit qu'il lui rendrait à la première heure, sans soucis.

Annabeth se réveilla ce matin-là avec un deux messages de Percy. Un sur l'application Facebook, l'autre dans sa boite de messagerie habituelle.

 _« J'ai envie de toi. »_ envoyé à 22h24.

 _« J'ai oublié mon téléphone chez Léo, je suppose que tu dors déjà dans le doute je te préviens. »_ envoyé à 22h54.

Annabeth rougit en lisant le premier, oubliant momentanément le second. Il avait vraiment envoyé ça ? Il venait de dire qu'il avait oublié son téléphone chez Léo mais le décalage des heures… Il avait pu l'envoyer avant de partir de chez le latino. Peut-être était-ce une blague ? Ou même une blague de Léo ? Annabeth soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux agacée de se prendre autant la tête pour ça. Elle décida d'ignorer le message et de reprendre sa route pour le lycée, espérant avoir une réponse sur place.

Quand elle arriva, Léo et Percy discutaient l'air de rien. Le brun lui fit un sourire en la voyant arriver et Annabeth oublia presque instantanément le message qu'elle avait lu ce matin. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa doucement ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, calant son bras sur ses épaules, Percy la colla à son torse. Elle aimait se sentir tout contre lui.

« Ça va Annabeth ? demanda Léo.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Su-per, sourit le garçon en partant pour son cours.

\- On doit y aller aussi. »

Le couple alla plutôt doucement vers leur premier cours, Percy jouait avec son portable, faisant se souvenir Annabeth du message. Elle rougit doucement.

« Percy ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Vous avez bu hier soir ?

\- Euh non, pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu étais totalement sobre ?

\- Oui…?

\- D'accord. »

Percy regarda la blonde passer devant lui pour rejoindre Piper et Rachel qui discutaient assises à leurs places habituelles, laissant Percy s'assoir près de Jason qui l'interrogea du regard.

« Première dispute de couple ?

\- Non. Enfin je crois pas, je comprends pas.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

\- Elle m'a demandé si on avait bu hier soir.

\- Et ?

\- Bah rien. J'ai dit non et ça s'est fini là.

\- Okay. Moi qui pensais que Piper était compliquée, bonne chance mon gars, ricana Jason. »

Percy soupira et attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à sa copine.

 _« Y'a un soucis Bébé ? »_

Bébé ? Il avait pourtant écrit "Annabeth"… Percy effaça et retapa le nom de sa copine, appuyant ensuite sur envoyé.

 _« Y'a un soucis Bébé ? »_

Merde ! C'était quoi ça ? Percy leva les yeux vers elle, et regarda sa réaction. Elle haussa un sourcil face au message.

 _« Non. C'est nouveau ça ? »_

 _« Désolé, c'était pas prévu. Un soucis de clavier. »_

 _« Tes excuses sont à revoir Cervelle d'Algues. »_

 _« Je te promet ! »_

 _« Mmh mmh. »_

 _« On se voit ce soir ? »_

Percy hésita avant d'envoyer le message, vérifiant mentalement qu'il n'avait rien de prévu avec Jason, se demandant si ce n'était pas mieux de lui demander à voix haute. Le professeur entra dans la salle de classe et Percy appuya sur envoyer, ouvrant de grands yeux devant le message qu'il venait de faire.

 _« On couche ce soir ? »_

Devant lui, quelques rangées plus loin, il vit Annabeth se figer devant son écran de téléphone. La panique sur son visage attira l'attention de Jason qui regarda par dessus son épaule et siffla.

« Mais t'es malade ? chuchota son cousin.

\- Mais parce que tu penses que c'est ce que je voulais écrire peut-être ?

\- À quel moment tu écris quelque chose que tu ne veux pas dire ?

\- Mais j'ai pas écrit ça bordel ! »

Jason fronça des sourcils et attrapa son téléphone.

« Tu as écrit quoi ?

\- Annabeth tout à l'heure et là, on se voit. »

Jason écrivit rapidement un message avec le téléphone de Percy qu'il s'envoya à lui-même et ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _« On couche ce soir avec Bébé. »_

« Ok, alors soit ton téléphone déconne, soit t'as été piraté, soit on t'as modifié les entrées rapides.

\- Bordel, soupira Percy en tapant son front contre la table.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone chez Léo hier soir.

\- Et bah la réponse est là. Il t'a changé tes entrées, ricana Jason. »

Percy et Jason prirent les deux heures d'histoire pour remettre en état le téléphone de Percy. Une fois la fin du cours et le téléphone de nouveau en capacité de fonctionner correctement, les deux garçons sortirent, rejoignant les trois filles qui attendaient dehors au niveau de leurs casiers. Percy se posa contre le casier à côté de celui d'Annabeth en soupirant.

« Plus jamais je laisse mon téléphone seul une nuit chez Léo. Désolé pour les messages.

\- Oh c'était lui ?

\- Lui quand ?

\- Ce matin.

\- Merde, soupira Percy. Il a fait quoi ?

\- Il a écrit "J'ai envie de toi."

\- Il est chiant.

\- Donc c'est faux ?

\- C'était pas moi ! Et ceux de tout à l'heure c'était juste mon clavier qu'il a changé.

\- Donc… C'était faux ? redemanda Annabeth en croisant les bras, amusée par la situation. »

Percy prit soudainement deux teintes de rouges au niveau des joues, fixant sa copine qui avait l'air d'attendre la réponse avec une certaine satisfaction.

« C'est pas… c'était pas moi !

\- C'est pas ma question.

\- M'obliges pas à répondre à ça tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

\- De quoi ?

\- Annabeth, pleurnicha Percy.

\- Alors ?

\- Hum.

\- Alors ? répéta-t-elle. »

Percy soupira et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, glissant une main contre sa taille pour la coller à lui au passage.

« Évidemment que j'ai envie de toi. »


	14. Chapter 14

« Mesdames, Messieurs et autres spécimens de types inconnus ou non ! cria Léo dans la brosse à cheveux de Piper en guise de micro. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour fêter la troisième cérémonie d'ouverture de ce magnifique concours organisé par inadvertance il y a trois ans par personne d'autre que Percy Jackson ! »

Ils crièrent tous en applaudissant Percy qui les remercia d'un signe de main amusé.

« La troisième édition des PRANKADES est officielle ouverte ! hurla Léo. Ok. Les jeux de cette année sont reparties en trois catégories, à la suite bien entendu. Nico et moi-même avons mit en place le parcours, il est donc de votre devoir de le réussir pour gagner la magnifique coupe qui est cette année : un diadème de la Reine des Neige, ne me remerciez pas.

\- C'est nul ! cria Jason.

\- Bah passes-moi des sous pour acheter mieux si tu veux mais moi j'ai pas un budget illimité. C'est pour ça ! reprit Léo. Que le gagnant aura aussi le droit, l'immense honneur, d'être invité par Nico dans le parc d'attraction d'horreur de son père ! On applaudit Nico s'il vous plait. »

Ils applaudirent tous Nico qui fit un doigt d'honneur à Léo.

« C'est pas poli ça, mais je passerais outre. Bien ! Les épreuves seront cette année : La cuisine de l'Enfer, dégustation des plats préparés par Bianca diAngelo elle-même, cette horreur personnifié des cuisines, même Gordon Ramsay pleure devant ses plats, vous aller déguster et pas dans le bon sens du terme. La seconde épreuve est intitulée :… Nico.

\- Elle est intitulée Nico ? s'écria Will.

\- Non, j'ai oublié la seconde épreuve c'est tout, reprit Léo plus calmement.

\- Elle s'appelle pas, j'ai pas trouvé de nom, dit l'italien en haussant les épaules.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Si t'es pas content tu n'avais qu'à le faire, siffla-t-il.

\- Ok, soupira Léo. La seconde épreuve est l'épreuve sans nom et elle consiste en… fit-il en se tournant vers Nico.

\- Vous aurez des sacs de fringues qu'on a trouvé, ne me demandez pas où, et vous allez devoir vous faire un déguisement avec. Reconnaissable le déguisement. Si on trouve qui vous êtes vous gagner cette manche.

\- C'est en trois points c'est ça ? demanda Annabeth.

\- Yep ! Pas d'égalité. On est pas des sauvages, fit Léo.

\- Et la troisième étape ? demanda Percy.

\- La troisième étape est : La course de la Honte !

\- J'aime pas ce nom, soupira Rachel.

\- Et tu as bien raison ! cria Léo. La course de la honte sera découpé en trois parties : la première, s'habiller avec le costume de la mascotte de l'équipe de natation, Ernesto le requin blanc, le plus rapidement possible, PUIS course d'obstacle en plein New York pour le plaisir et enfin, dernière partie, ma préférée, Percy m'a inspiré…

\- J'ai quoi ?

\- On est mort.

\- Tu m'as inspiré ma biche, sourit Léo. Je reprends, la dernière partie de cette dernière épreuve, déguisé en Ernesto, vous ferez une course de chaise, le ventre sur l'assise avec juste vos pieds et vos mains, enfin nageoires, pour vous aider.

\- Attendez, fit Annabeth, on peut ré-expliquer cette histoire de point ?

\- Laisses tomber, Beth, fit Percy derrière elle. On a jamais respecté les règles.

\- Et tu trouves ça bien ? soupira la blonde.

\- Je vais t'éclater, sourit son copain.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

\- Pas de menace avant la dernière épreuve les enfants ! fit Nico amusé. En place. »

* * *

Bianca diAngelo, la grande-sœur de Nico, avait accepté de rentrer de son internat à l'université pour rendre ce service à son frère, préparant un plat de sa spécialité (comprendre ici le mot en sens inverses de sa définition d'origine) avant de passer l'après-midi avec Clarisse et Thalia. Ils étaient donc tous devant une assiette de pâtes à la puttanesca, que Nico avait gentiment traduit à ses camarades en disant que littéralement ça voulait effectivement dire « pâte à la putain ».

« On va vraiment devoir manger ça ? fit Rachel avec un haut le cœur. On dirait du vomi.

\- T'as de la chance que Bianca soit déjà partie, ricana Nico. Et le goût est presque similaire.

\- Au vomis ? s'écria Piper.

\- Hum.

\- Je refuse.

\- Tu abandonnes ? ricana Jason. »

Le couple échangea un regard plein de défi et Piper attrapa sa fourchette.

« Quand vous voulez, siffla-t-elle.

\- Parfait, fit Léo. Vous êtes prêt ? PARTEZ ! »

Annabeth ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Ce concours ridicule, le fait qu'elle y participe, le fait qu'elle mange ce repas ignoble aux arrières goûts presque inhumains, ou le fait que Percy et Jason mangeaient ça comme ils mangeaient leurs repas le midi. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de ressentir l'envie de vomir qu'avaient Will, Piper, Rachel et Annabeth.

« WOW Percy termine son assiette avec trois secondes d'avances sur Jason, ça fait un point pour lui, les autres, personnes n'a été disqualifié, vous passez tous à l'étape supérieur. L'épreuve sans nom ! »

L'épreuve se passait de cette façon là. Chacun leur tour, ils prenaient un sac au hasard, avaient une minute trente pour se créer un déguisement reconnaissable. Une fois la une minute trente passée, ils devaient ressortir de la cabine d'essayage bricolée par Léo, et le jury, soit ce dernier et Nico devaient trouver en quoi ils s'étaient déguisés. Trois minutes par défilé. Car oui, ils devaient défiler, sans parler, ni mimer. Juste défiler comme Kendall Jenner.

Will fut disqualifié, s'étant retrouvé à moitié nu, n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'habiller. Piper n'avait pas réussi à trouver un déguisement reconnaissable, personne n'avait trouvé le déguisement de Rachel qui disait qu'ils n'avaient aucune culture, Jason avait improvisé en se déguisant en « Monsieur Blofis » mais ce n'était pas passé. Tout se jouait entre Percy et Annabeth. Pour pimenter le jeu, Léo décida de les faire passer en même temps.

Annabeth regarda le contenu du sac et soupira, elle était dans la merde. Puis soudain, son cerveau se mit en route et elle s'habilla, finissant pile lorsque le chrono s'arrêtait. Elle s'était déguisée avec brio en Angelica, la fille de Barbe Noire dans Pirates des Caraïbes (le volume 4). Lorsqu'elle sortie de la cabine, elle se retrouva face à Percy qui avait une chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'à ses coudes, un pantalon trop grand qu'il avait aussi retroussé, un collier de femme qu'il avait mit en bracelet et des bagues autour de ses doigts. Il ne manquait plus que les cheveux et il aurait fait un magnifique Jack Sparrow.

« Bordel, vous êtes pas en couple pour rien, siffla Léo admiratif. Y'a pas d'égalité possible mais là…

\- Là on va le faire au détail, sourit Nico en se levant.

\- Au détail ? demanda Percy. Mais on a jamais fait ça ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Celui qui imitera le mieux son personnage, répondit Nico.

\- Laissez-moi courir sur une plage et vous allez voir quel magnifique Jack je peux faire, sourit Percy sûr de lui. »

Sa phrase fit rouler des yeux Annabeth pendant qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

« La modestie ce n'est pas ton truc hein.

\- Annabeth gagne, coupa Nico. »

Tous sursautèrent en se tournant vers lui.

« Elle vient de faire une parfaite Angelica en exactement deux mouvements et une phrase. Elle gagne. Désolé Perce.

\- DERNIÈRE ÉPREUVE ! hurla Léo. »

* * *

Percy ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. Il se trouvait dans un bassin de Central Park, déguisé en Ernesto le requin blanc, recouvert de sauce samouraï avec Annabeth dans ses bras, morte de rire. En fait, si. Il savait. Ils étaient les deux finalistes du concours, ils devaient faire la dernière épreuve seuls, du moins c'était ce qu'avait imposé Nico. L'habillage en Ernesto n'avait pas été très compliqué, c'était la course d'obstacle en plein New York qui avait corsé les choses, surtout quand Jason et Will s'étaient mis à leur lancer des déchets sur eux pour les ralentir. Percy avait trébuché, rentrant dans un vendeur de hot-dog qui renversa sa sauce sur lui. Annabeth s'était faite attaquée par un chien, et alors qu'ils traversaient Central Park allongés sur leurs chaises pour finir la course, alors qu'ils étaient dans une descente sans prendre en compte que les chaises avaient des roues, ils se retrouvèrent emportés, impossible de s'arrêter, et ils atterrirent dans un bassin.

« Regardes Maman ! cria une gamine. Des requins ! »

Leurs amis arrivèrent mort de rire, Nico les regarda puis regarda la ligne d'arrivée et sourit.

« Courez. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'ils se débattent pour sortir de l'eau, courant comme ils le pouvaient pour rejoindre l'arbre qui servait de point de départ et d'arrivé. Percy arriva en même temps qu'elle, ils posèrent leurs mains sur le tronc dans un unique et même mouvement et se fixèrent d'un regard agacé.

« J'ai gagné.

\- J'AI gagné tu veux dire.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est moi.

\- Tu triches.

\- En fait, coupa Léo. On est incapable de vous départager, dit-il en remettant la vidéo qu'il avait prit de l'arrivée au ralentie. C'est une égalité parfaite.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'égalité ? dit Rachel. »

Tous regardèrent Nico. Il était le Maître du Jeu. IL savait.

« Ok, vous allez venir me chuchoter à l'oreille la première chose que vous voulez faire si vous apprenez que vous avez gagné, fit l'italien. »

Les deux candidats avancèrent et chacun leur tour chuchotèrent leurs réponses à Nico qui sourit.

« Égalité.

\- Mais… commença Percy.

\- Vous aviez la même réponse. Vous gagnez tous les deux. On devrait faire une Prankade version couple la prochaine fois. »

Cependant Percy et Annabeth ne l'écoutaient plus. Habillés en requins, ils se fixaient de ce regard plein de tendresse et d'amour qu'ils réservaient d'habitude au moment plus intime. L'embrasser. C'était leur réponse. Percy retira ses nageoires pour s'approcher de sa copine et attraper son visage pour l'embrasser de toute son âme, récoltant au passage des sifflements de la part de leurs amis.

« Bon, reprit Léo. Lequel met la couronne d'Elsa ? »


	15. Chapter 15

Thanksgiving. Ils devaient passer la soirée tous ensemble pour le premier Thanksgiving qu'ils passaient… et bien tous ensemble. D'habitude ils avaient tous obligation de le passer en famille, là, exceptionnellement et parce qu'ils avaient grandis et qu'ils étaient tous en couple, sauf Léo mais il ne fallait pas le dire, ils avaient eu le droit de le fêter ensemble. Percy était aux anges, Piper était tyrannique. Elle voulait que tout soit absolument parfait. Tout.

C'est pour cela qu'elle hurla de rage lorsqu'elle trouva sur sa table parfaitement dressée tous les verres remplis d'eau et retournés. Impossible de les prendre sans en mettre partout. Piper passa une main dans sa coiffure impeccable et fixa Percy, Jason, Will et Léo qui faisaient mine de ne pas avoir entendu son hurlement, continuant leur discussion comme si rien n'était.

« Je vais vous tuer, siffla la brune.

\- Si tu nous tues tu vas ruiner ta soirée de la perfection, fit Léo sans se douter qu'il mettait la brune encore plus en colère. »

Cependant il le remarqua vite, puisqu'elle lui lança son talon en plein visage. Il réussi à l'esquiver de justesse, ce fut Rachel qui se le prit dans le tibia, criant contre la brune et ses instincts meurtrier. C'est comme ça qu'Annabeth trouva ses amis. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver chez Piper qui avait sa maison pour le week-end, et elle trouva ses deux amies en train de se hurler dessus, Léo essayant de calmer le jeu, Nico assit avec Will et discutant sur le canapé, Jason derrière sa copine à hocher la tête dès qu'elle parlait et Percy… Percy fixait la nouvelle venue.

« T'es magnifique, souffla-t-il faisant rougir la blonde. »

Annabeth avait revêtue une petite robe de couleur bronze qui lui allait à merveille, mettant en valeur ses yeux gris et le blond de ses cheveux. Percy n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, hypnotisé par la jeune femme devant lui.

« Tu baves Cervelle d'Algues, rigola Annabeth.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Ta robe ?

\- Non, ce qu'il y a en dessous, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui.

\- Percy !

\- Les deux, j'aime les deux, rigola-t-il. Tu m'as demandé !

\- C'était ironique !

\- Faut prévenir quand tu fais de l'ironie, dit-il en venant la prendre par les hanches. »

Annabeth marmonna une insulte en passant ses bras autour de son cou et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de son amoureux.

« Tu es très beau toi aussi, fit-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Mmh.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Annabeth Chase ! cria Léo de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tu viendras nous saluer quand ta langue sera en dehors de la bouche de Percy. »

Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la fin de sa phrase et se détacha de son copain pour saluer le reste de ses amis.

« Regardes ce qu'ils ont fait, pleurnicha Piper.

\- C'est… wow, c'est impressionnant, se reprit Annabeth. Vous avez fait ça comment ?

\- Le talent.

\- L'expérience, compléta Jason.

\- Annabeth ! s'écria Piper.

\- Pardon. C'est nul les gars ! dit-elle en prenant une voix plus grave. Nul mais super impressionnant. Mais nul !

\- T'es absolument pas convaincante mon amour, souffla Percy dans son oreille la faisant frissonner. »

Annabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne te fais pas peur ?

\- Pas là.

\- Parce que d'habitude oui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu crois qu'il a mit autant de temps à se déclarer parce qu'il était occupé ? fit Nico du canapé.

\- Non mais…

\- Mais rien, c'est juste un trouillard.

\- Excusez-moi ! fit Percy. Je suis là et j'entends !

\- T'es quand même un trouillard.

\- C'est pas toi qui fait face à un cyclone de colère quand elle s'énerve.

\- Si tu faisais moins de connerie je m'énerverais moins, fit Annabeth en croisant les bras. »

Annabeth attendait que Percy lui réponde mais le garçon avait autre chose en tête. Tout d'abord il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle devant tout le monde, alors il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'étage pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Ensuite il l'avait toujours trouvée très attirante lorsqu'elle s'énervait et la façon qu'elle avait de croiser les bras mettait sa poitrine en valeur dans cette robe, et ça il ne l'avait pas loupé. Puis, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle un jour de fête, alors au lieu de lui répondre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du premier étage de la maison de Piper, au lieu de se prendre la tête comme cela était prévu vu la tournure de la conversation, Percy se pencha vers elle et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant ses mains dans son dos, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses pour les glisser sous ses cuisses et la soulever, collant le dos de la blonde au mur. Annabeth ne s'y attendait pas, mais ne refusa pas l'échange bouillant que lui offrait son copain.

Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns du garçon, répondant à son baiser avec autant de fougue et de désir que lui. Ils auraient pu continuer encore un moment si le rire de Nico n'avait pas fait buguer Percy. Il se détacha de la blonde pour reprendre son souffle et sourit lorsqu'elle lui caressa la joue avec une douceur et une tendresse qu'il découvrait en elle un peu plus chaque jour.

« Joyeux Thanksgiving Puit de Sagesse, souffla Percy contre les lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Joyeux Thanksgiving Cervelle d'Algues. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de redescendre main dans la main, découvrant une table inondée, des verres de nouveaux à l'endroit, une Piper en train de faire des exercices de respiration avec Léo comme coach, Jason et Rachel en train de sauver les effort de Piper pour que tout soit parfait, Will qui filmait le tout et Nico mort de rire sur le canapé.

« C'est le meilleur Thanksgiving de ma vie ! fit l'italien en s'essuyant les yeux de ses larmes de rire. »

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
